Hair On Fire
by M-Angel 05
Summary: Yona seems to make a lot of people feel or think differently when near her. These are the chronicles of what each person she comes in contact feel towards her.
1. Red Things

**Chapter 1** : _Red Things_

* * *

Not many things stick when you're a child of three years. Smells, maybe. A person who meant something, perhaps. However Hak was always different. He could recall everything clearly, as if it had happened the day before and his very first memory wasn't of Mundok becoming his supposed grandfather, it wasn't of how his parents had been killed by bandits. No, his first memory was meeting the then two year old Princess Yona and seeing her bright red hair, which looked like it was on fire. Her bright violet eyes looked like two amethysts starring into his very soul. Her very being made him want to be near her, to protect her and keep her safe, even as she peered around her father's leg shyly watching him. He also remembered how Mundok told the then Prince Il how he was adopting Hak and making him his heir; the future Chief of the Wind Tribe and General. None of that mattered to Hak at that moment, just the red haired girl that had captured his attention.

A few moments after the introductions, Hak was told to take the Princess into the gardens and play. He had given the old man a scowl. Him? Play with a Princess? What was his grandfather thinking? That was just ludicrous! He would've voiced it too had King Joo-nam and Prince Yu-hon hadn't come into the room. Next to the yelling Prince Yu-Hon was a tiny blonde haired boy in a royal blue kimono with a long haori jacket over his shoulders, the jacket kept falling off of his thin shoulders as he watched the two adults yell at each other.

Hak would years later recall how curious he had been of the boy who wasn't even flinching at the loud voices around him; while Hak wanted to be anywhere but near those two adults. Closing his eyes he returned his attention towards the Princess who was now outright hiding from everybody from behind her father's own long kimono robes. Taking a deep breath he ran up to the little girl grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he ran out of the room. As he did so he could hear his grandfather sputtering yells at him, but as he ran out of the door with her hand clutching his own, light blue eyes met his darker ones as they passed the blonde haired boy; who smiled and looked up at his father before chasing after Hak.

His feet didn't stop until he came to a place with lots of flowering trees and bushes. The tiny hand in his suddenly squeezed his causing him to look down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked breathtaking as she looked up at him and suddenly gave him a blinding smile. His heart fluttered and he knew, in that moment, this girl could order him to do anything and he'd do it without thought.

When the blonde haired boy caught up with them he had a joyous smile upon his face and the young Princess gasped as Hak pulled her behind him in an act of protection from an unknown person. When the boy introduced himself as Su-won, Hak felt something tighten in his gut at this boy, something that told him to not let his guard down; but he eventually would and it would cost him dearly.

He remembered playing chase all afternoon, where he would chase one or both of his new friends, the Princess being slower than the other boy; so Hak would take the challenge and chase after Su-won. A couple of times the boy yelped when he'd been caught by Hal, causing Princess Yona to giggle when Hak would tackle him to the ground. This type of playing was how he had always played with his father, so he didn't think it was too different when it came to these two noble children. It wouldn't be until much later he'd learn differently.

That was his first meeting with the two royal children of Kouka who's lives would quickly be entangled into his own and who's lives would change his forever.

* * *

Blood was the next memory that stood out in Hak's memory as he and Su-won had been playing with toy swords when Yona got hurt in the hills that surrounded Fuuga. He had been six and was already gaining the trust of those in his tribe. However, this incident left him panicking and wanting to stop the bleeding appendage before his grandfather found out about it. Neither boy had been paying attention to Yona as they'd been playing. Hal personally thought she'd been making a stupid flower crown in the meadow below where the two had been play. As it turned out Yona had followed after them and had gotten her foot caught between some rocks and began panicking herself. In the end she'd hurt herself in trying to free herself and had cuts all over her pretty little leg.

Hak apologized a hundred times as he had picked her up and carried her back to Fuuga on his back. By the time they got back home he had himself so worked up internally that he looked ready to faint. Mundok had taken pitty on him and picked the sleeping Princess off of his back and took her in to get her leg fixed up. Su-won went with her, thus leaving Hak alone. When Mundok returned Hak was so emotionally exhausted he'd been asleep in front of the fireplace in the main room of their home.

The next day Yona was like her old self, but Hak refused to take either her or Su-won up into the hills.

* * *

Red hair haunted Hak's dreams when he was sixteen. He'd begun to be Yona's bodyguard by now. He kept his love interests of her to himself, but that always left him feeling empty, especially when she'd go on about Su-won, he cousin. It wasn't odd for cousins to marry, but to him it was just too weird; but he knew he had no say in it and left it to them. He'd resigned himself to being their sword that kept the enemies at bay. His staff weapon was long, heavy and easy for him to use to cut the enemy down, but he had yet to need to use it and that was fine by him.

Sitting up in his bed he was left thinking of everything that had happened since he'd met those two and couldn't help but feel like he was missing something, something important; but shrugged it off and laid back in his bed. His mind once more teased him with dreams of red hair.

* * *

The night of Hak's greatest mistake he not only saw the proud Princess that he loved almost lose her life, he felt a bloodlust so deep that he almost lost himself as his visage turned red from his anger. Su-won had killed King Il. Su-won tried to kill Yona. It was unacceptable in his mind. The greatest betrayal and the young man had to pay for it, but in trying to gain justice for the dead King, Hak almost lost Yona. They were saved by a servant who had given his life for them to escape.

Running was the only option and Hak would do so if it meant she'd survive. He had almost lost sight in his revenge, but now he could see clearly. Nobody would hurt her, he'd be damned if he'd allow that to happen. He knew her legs probably hurt as they ran, but he knew she needed to get strong. So he pushed her to go faster because if the soldiers chasing them killed her, he'd die as well.

* * *

Having photographic memory could be a pain because you can always remember everything. Every bad deed you had done or somebody had done to you. It was a curse Hak carried silently and as he woke up from his deep sleep, he found his arms filled with something red. Red hair blew gentle against his face. Across the camp laid the young man Yun, next to him were the four dragon warriors of myth. He smirked. Only his red haired Princess could bring such an odd assortment of people together.

As the morning light touched their bodies, Hak found himself enraptured as Yona's hair seemed to glow. It was another memory he'd treasure from her. His smile broadened as he realized that he must have a thing for red things when it concerned her. Leaning forward he nuzzled her red tresses and sighed as the warmth of the sun brought a new day with it.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So what did you guys think? I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shot chapters for this story. I hope everybody enjoys it.


	2. Like a Sunset

**Chapter 2** : _Like a Sunset_

* * *

Jae-ha could still recall the moment he met her, his master; the one who would steal his freedom. The burning sensation that forced him to his knees and how her hand had been like a cool rag upon his burning skin. Her beautiful violet eyes that seemed to burn into his very soul and yet they seemed so tired, as if she'd been on a grand journey and needed a place to rest her head. Then when he first saw that bright red hair cut in a short crop that seemed to cup her face, he was instantly reminded of the most beautiful red sunset that he'd ever seen in his life. She was beauty incarnate and she left him breathless. _This is my master?_ He had asked himself. She didn't seem like the master Garou had warned him about. Of course most of what his predecessor had told him had turned out to be nothing but lies, why had he been so surprised that she was as well. He had been expecting somebody like Kum-ji to take him, bind him and throw the key to his freedom away, but instead he got a fragile girl who was only trying to survive in this scary world.

Her name was Yona, though he tended to call her Yona dear. She was the missing exiled Princess of Kouka and she was his master.

Her laughter, he would later discover, was like tiny bells ringing. Her kindness knew no bounds. She helped both rich and poor, sick and healthy. He was so proud of her as she created the Dark Hungry Happy Bunch when they'd been in the fire tribe. He could still see how silly they acted just to gain attention of the officials away from the villagers. Bandits they were labeled as, but that didn't really fit them. As a pirate he'd done a lot of _bad_ things, but as a supposed bandit he was mostly helping people. They only fought if officials or real bandits turned up. They built clinics, homes, fed people, taught them how to create a defence and took care of the elderly.

Then came their battles. They defended Kouka in the shadows. Stopped an invasion from Kai, destroyed a druglord's plans of taking over the Water tribe with the assistance of the water tribe's general's daughter. The girl had a fighters spirit and was quick in acting. She wanted to save her tribe before it was too late and they helped her do that, even when she and his master were kidnapped and forced to work on Sei Fortresses. They destroyed those in an invasion when he and the others went looking for their master.

When they'd been captured by Princess Kouren of Xing, he was left with the feeling of helplessness. The insane General of the five stars of Xing left him worried. The young man was obviously mentally unstable, yet he seemed easy to manipulate; at first, then he just became something else to fear. While he and the others were locked up, she; his master, risked everything for them. She tried everything in her power to stop a war between Xing and Kouka, going so far as to speak to King Su-won, her cousin and murderer of her father; King Il. Those days became a blur to him due to his fever he had been running, however he could still recall the blinding smile and her bright red hair as she returned to them.

He had never been so relieved.

* * *

Another time he could remember them resting in a flowering meadow and as the sun began to set, the light painted the entire area red. When he had looked towards his young master she had been a vision. She seemed to glow in the red light. Her hair seemed to have a red shimmering halo that surrounded it. She was beautiful.

Jae-ha learned to love beautiful things after escaping his prison of a village. He appreciated beautiful women, even went out of his way to tell them how gorgeous they were. He loved beautiful scenery. Beautiful things caught his eyes instantly, but Yona; his wonderful master, was on a different scale of beauty than anything else. She made him want to do things just to see her smile or laugh. She had an inner beauty that matched her outer beauty perfectly. She was perfect, to him and he wanted to make the world perfect for her.

* * *

As years passed his master got older and more beautiful with every year she passed. She regained her kingdom, her cousin exiled himself and her Wind General was reinstated. She married, had two children and peace reigned over Kouka for many years and in the shadows Jae-ha and her dragon warriors fought off those who tried to end that peace.

Her husband and Wind General was the one to find her the day it happened. Her once beautifully vibrant red hair had begun to fade and turn grey with her age. She slept more than she was awake and she'd begun to get thin. When he told the warriors that she wouldn't be waking, Jae-ha didn't believe him. Being the eldest of their group he always figured he'd go first, but it hadn't happened. She had left them. Upon seeing her still and sleeping form unmoving, Jae-ha felt his heart break and broke down into a mournful wail that was anything but beautiful.

She was like a sunset, beauty that lasted for only a few moments before it was snuffed out by the coming darkness.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes, I know this had a sad ending; but I really wanted to show Jae-ha's POV in this chapter. I hope I kept him in character. ^_^


	3. Red is Beautiful

**Chapter 3** : _Red is Beautiful_

* * *

Small tiny hands waved outside the blanket at the then two year old Su-won. His bright blue eyes were wide as he watched the violet eyes of his cousin's look at him with curiosity. If her eyes were anything to go on, then he knew the bright red tuff of hair on the top of her head was a definite sign that this baby was special. How special? He wasn't certain, but in his very heart he found that he felt a kind of love that a big brother would feel towards a little sister and though she was his cousin, he desperately wanted her to be his sister. He looked up at his aunt, her kind brown eyes seemed to have a special kind of joy in them.

"Do you like your cousin Su-won?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Perty." he said pointing at her causing the woman to laugh at his speech. He never really understood why adults laughed at his speech. It never made sense.

His gaze returned to the red haired child in his aunt's arms and silently he made a vow to protect her and if he failed in that, then he'd find someone to do it better than he could.

* * *

Su-won was startled when his father suddenly came barging into grandfather's study. Joo-nam had been teaching the three year old child his ancestral line, going as far back as the eighth generation back when his father had surprised them. He wasn't really interested in what they were saying. He did know it was something about troops being pulled back from the Xing Kingdom boarders, but other than that it held no interest to the child.

He stood up because grandfather was starting to get irritated and was leaving the room. Su-won followed both men down the halls to the main room outside the throne room where he saw Uncle with his daughter, Yona. Her bright red hair shone so brightly, even without the sun shining on it. She was hiding behind Uncle when suddenly a dark haired boy grabbed her out from behind Il and ran with her hand in his. His eyes met the dark wild ones of the boy as they passed him. Instantly he wanted to follow them and he did just that.

* * *

Mother was crying and Su-won couldn't understand why. At ten years old Su-won was quite perceptive of those around him. So finding his mother crying in the gardens had surprised him. Her health was never that great after he'd been born, so everybody ensured that she was always taken care of and never had stress, so finding her crying made him want to know why. Grasping her hand into his own he let her have a moment before voicing his concern. "Why are you crying mother?" he had asked, what followed next broke his heart.

"Your father is dead." she whispered.

Su-won froze, her hand falling from his. His father was dead? Impossible! His mind screamed at him. Father is the strongest warrior in all of Kouka! He reasoned. It's a lie. he thought as he felt his throat tighten and his chest constrict at the surprising news.

"Il did it!" his mother stretched angrily. Her tears began to dry up. "I know he is responsible. I'll find out the truth and when I do…" her fists tightened.

He grasped her hand once more and smiled as he spoke. "Don't worry mother." he said causing her to look at him. "I'll find the truth and when I do, the murderer will die for his crime."

His mother looked at him with wide eyes before touching her son's cheek. "Yes, you'll make them pay." he looked at him with pride. "You are after all the son of the great Yu-hon."

After that moment he began to enclose his heart in ice and wore a mask in order to deceive those around him. It was the hardest to wear that mask around his beautiful cousin who had always held a special place in his heart. It would only become harder as time moved on.

* * *

What was this, Yona doesn't't like her hair? Su-won thought and almost laughed; instead he reached out and touched her hair. Such beautiful red hair. "Its like the dawn, beautiful and red." he had said and he watched her face flush. There. He thought as he saw her smile. She shouldn't be unhappy on today. he thought and was about to say something else only to be surprised by Hak appearing out of nowhere. It seemed Yona had been shocked as well, if her countenance was anything to go by.

He knew Hak was especially protective of Yona. Perhaps if I warn if of something going on. he thought when he heard Hak's words. Of course he'd sense something is going on. he thought, so he replayed Yona's words in his mind and voice a concern. Hak hadn't suspected anything as he ran off to ensure the guards were doubled just in case something or someone would harm Yona. If only you knew. Were Su-won's thoughts as he left the courtyard.

* * *

Things didn't go as planned, they never did. He took the information he'd received over the years and confronted Il with them. The fool never said they weren't true, in fact he looked guilty as he looked at Su-won, telling him, he had no choice. No choice? he wondered as he approached his Uncle. Everybody has a choice. Just like I chose to kill him.

Yona had seen him though. He explained to her how Il killed his father and that this was for the best. That Il was killing Kouka. That things would change now. All the while he was thinking. Hak, where are you? Yona, run! But his thoughts weren't heard even as he finished speaking. Then Kye-sook showed up and all he'll broke loose as she finally ran. The guards gave chase, she was caught of course.

Hak, where are you? we're his thoughts as he was about to be forced to kill her, his cousin, the sister he always wanted; but would never have. Just as the sword came down to end her life, Hak showed up like the Thunder Beast he was named for. A force of power as he took out half of the men in one swing of his staff weapon.

Then they both got distracted. Hak ran at him, and he at Hak. The fight was short and soon their perspectives was brought back as a sword once again was about to end Yona's life. A single arrow shot out and embedded into the ground proved to be the perfect distraction as Hak took out another half dozen men with one swing, snagged the Princess and fled.

Su-won had never been so relieved as when he heard that they couldn't be found.

* * *

When Kan Tae-jun handed Su-won the red hair of Princess Yona and told him how she'd died from falling from a cliff, Su-won found that he could not breathe. His heart cracked. He wanted to fall to his knees and cry; but somehow continued to stand. Somehow he found the strength to go on with the ceremony. Afterwards, when he was alone in his room, he collapsed on his bed and let his ice covered heart beat with the sadness he felt. For the first time in years, he cried.

* * *

When Su-won saw his very much alive cousin in Port Awa, he wanted to cry out with joy. However his relief was soon pushed aside when he heard Ju-doh's voice. He didn't think. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms ans wrapped his cloak around her, shielding her from being discovered. He spoke and let Ju-doh assume she was somebody else and that he was having fun with the girl. He felt her hand on his sword after they had left and told her to let him live, that he had things that he had to do first. He implied that he wasn't expecting her to forgive him, because he didn't want her forgiveness. She let him live. He left her, even when he heard her crying afterwards.

* * *

It took years to bring Kouka back to its golden age. The surrounding countries no longer would take advantage of Kouka. So, Su-won surrendered the kingdom over to his beautiful red haired cousin. She married soon after he exiled himself. He would watch from the shadows and ensure the country stayed safe, even as his heart pleaded with him to stay near her. He refused it. He deserved exile.

He eventually married as well, had a single son and then one day years later he awoke to a feeling in his chest. Walking outside he saw the red morning light begin to spread across the country. A few days later news of her death came to him and he felt his heart crack and break and the days turned cold and dark to him. She had died and taken the morning light with her.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I always figured it was Su-won's mother who encouraged him to find out who killed his father or Kye-sook, either one could've done so. I hope we get a flashback of that time someday. It would so answer some questions I have.


	4. Red is Passion

**Chapter 4** : _Red is Passion_

* * *

The first thing Kija noticed of his crimson hired master was how she seemed to be so attached to the one named Hak and though that annoyed him at first, he now saw why. Hak was kind, when he wasn't calling him a _white snake_. That nickname just grated his nerves and made his blood boil. Every time that man called him that it was like his very being was boiling with anger and bis emotions were already so close to the surface that, that one thing easily set him off. Bride's Hak's kindness, he was a very good guardian to his mistress. However it soon became evident to Kija that Hak was very much in love with Princess Yona and at first that concerned him; until he saw that Princess Yona was completely oblivious to it and soon after that Kija really didn't mind it, he just wanted her to be happy.

Then came the heart-stopping moment when they lost his master within the labyrinth of tunnels that was the Seiryuu's village. They searched for her and it wasn't until he saw those dark red curls that he could feel at ease, if only for a moment, for in the next he saw him; Seiryuu. Finding one of his brothers was like finding a missing piece to his very being. He wanted to chase after him, but knew he needed to protect his master and he refused to lose sight of her ever again! When the villagers turned on then, Kija was prepared to die defending his master, then the earth shook and the ceiling of the cave fell; trapping them. Fear caused the villagers to lash out, and it was Seiryuu who calmly, if not too calmly, began to dig a way out; though he did frighten Kija, making him believe he was coming at him with that big hatchet.

It turned out they weren't the only ones digging, as Hak literally dug a way to them; though a boulder did hit Kija on the head. His master was so joyful at getting out that Kija forgave Hak on hitting him with the boulder. They were free and one last time his master tried to gain the Seiryuu's trust and get him to come with them. It seemed she had said the right things this time as they now gained him as an ally and friend.

After gaining the last two dragons as part of their merry little band Kija found that Yona smiled more, laughed more and even become more passionate about the well being of the people in different tribes. First they became The Dark Dragon and The Happy Hungry Bunch, a name chosen for the bandits they were to become. Bandits? Really? Sure they stole the tax money and gave it back to the villages that it was taken from in hopes they'd be able to use it to get food for their people. Then they gained the seeds needed that would ensure survival of these villages in the Fire Tribe. Next came their journey through the northern part of Earth Tribe, this is where they fought Kai soldiers who were fleeing a battle with Su-won and the Earth Tribe General, Lee Geun-tae. They defended a village, but because they were so far away from Hiryuu Castle their powers weren't strong enough to protect their master. Poor Yona, his beautiful master, had to discover Ouryuu's power, they all did and it left Kija gasping at the sight of his brother being torn apart only for his body to sew itself back together.

After that incident Kija swore to become stronger so Ouryuu wouldn't have to do that again.

* * *

Years passed, and as they did, the bond of the dragons with their master became stronger. Yona became the center of their world and that was just fine by them, especially to Kija. She went from an exiled Princess to the Queen of a glorious Kingdom. Su-son's deeds were found out and he was exiled, though Yona never excommunicated him. She spoke to him in his solitude, but she never left her dragons behind.

Yona began out as nothing and became everything to them and those she considered her true friends. Her passion, became their passion. Her joy, their joy. Her sadness would make them want to kill the one who caused it. Kija grew because of her. He found a way to unite the three dragon clans, with the help of his brothers; of course. He never wondered too far from his masters side. Always there, even if she was too busy ruling over a kingdom to notice him.

Then one day, years after he had first begun to follow her, Kija noticed how tired and weak she'd begun to be. He saw Zeno staying closer to her, the golden haired dragon's eyes were sad and Kija suddenly knew. Her time was ending soon.

It was the night before that she'd asked him to do something for her. "Don't let Zeno be alone." she had said. "Promise me you'll keep them together." she said softly. "Don't leave each other. Keep...keep the family together."

"I promise." he spoke with conviction, his voice deeper than it had years ago.

When morning came, she was gone. His master, his sweet red haired, passion filled, loving friend and master; was gone. Her spirit had left this world, but he knew she'd return. She'd been Hiryuu's incarnation and one day his and her spirit would return once more. The question was, when? It wasn't something that would ever be answered in Kija's time, he already knew that.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Originally I was going to start this chapter with child Kija, but I decided to do it this way. I haven't decided if I'm gonna do Mundok next or perhaps I'll do Tae-Jun. Not sure yet. ^_^ Hope everybody has a great evening!


	5. The Red Haired Child

**Chapter 5** : _The Red Haired Child_

* * *

By the time Mundok had become the General of the Wind he was already in his mid-thirties and was wiser beyond his years. He had fought in wars, become the hero of his tribe and was considered a catch by most women; but with how the country was still unsettled by the last war he didn't have the time to marry and have children, even though he loved children. King Joo-nam got old suddenly or at least it seemed sudden. Most believed Yu-hon would become king after his death, so it was a surprise when Prince Il was announced as his heir, even Mundok thought that move was unwise, but dared not say a word about it. It was then found out that Prince Yu-hon had married a woman considered low standing and she was pregnant with his heir when the news of Il becoming his majesty 's heir became word of mouth around the country.

Two years after Yu-hon's son was born Mundok was riding near the caves near the Xing boarder when he heard a woman's scream echo through the canyon he was in. It took an hour for him to find the woman at the foot of a cliff and a man hanging from said cliff, dead. It looked as if the woman had fallen from the high cliff and had died upon impact. In her arms was a bag that she'd been clutching tightly. From upon his horse he could see something moving within the bag. Getting down from his horse he approached the woman and opened the bag, inside was a child who was dressed warmly. Mundok bent down and examined the boy who looked up at him and seemed to be doing the same thing as him.

After a moment of examining the child he smiled at him. "You okay boy?" he asked him.

The boy's dark blue eyes looked at him before he gave a nod and spoke. "Hak."

"Hmm?" he inquired only for the boy to repeat it. "You name?" he asked causing the boy to nod. "Hak." he said liking the name and chuckled. "You'll be coming with me." he said as he placed the boy on his horse before getting onto the beast 's back himself. He looked at the dead man and woman once more before leaving. He would send somebody later to bury the bodies.

A month later he named Hak his heir, much to the boy's annoyance. He refused call him grandfather; instead Gramps became the word he used which annoyed Mundok. As summer turned in fall, Mundok took notice on how Hak reacted to other children in the city, how he seemed protective of the weaker and seemed to like helping out with daily chores. As fall turned into winter and winter into spring, he took notice of Hak's observation skills one night when a bright red star filled the night sky.

"Gramps." he said pointing up at the bright object. It wasn't like any star Mundok had ever seen. It moved slowly through the night sky. It appeared at dusk and vanished from sight at dawn. An hour after dawn came a royal messenger arrived by horse, a scroll in his hands with King Joo-nam's seal upon it.

At dawn, the new Princess of Kouka was born. You are nearby required to make an appearance to welcome Prince Il's heir into this world.

The King's signature was on the parchment ensuring it was a real order. Mundok sighed as he looked at the scroll once more before he placed it on his desk. He silently wondered what this child would look like and couldn't imagine anything of significance coming from the cowardly Prince Il.

Oh how wrong he would be.

* * *

When Mundok arrived at Hiryuu Castle he found both General Joon-ji and General Kan Soo-jin were in attendance but only the young teen Lee Geun-tae was there to represent the Earth tribe. "Where is General Lee Tae-joo?" he asked the young man.

The boy snorted. "The old man got sick." was Geun-tae's answer before they heard the doors to the royal family's private chambers was opened.

King Joo-nam stepped out into the late morning light it was seen that he held something small in his arms. "May I present to you Princess Yona, my red haired granddaughter." he announced with pride.

"Red?" Soo-jin questioned. Mundok knew this was a shock to the Fire tribe leader due to the fire tribe's claim at being the true rulers of Kouka due to the first King creating the tribe. However, the royal family had a claim due to the heritage of having Hiryuu as their ancestor. Now with a red haired Princess the Sky tribe could keep that claim.

Mundok smirked. "Long may the Princess live." he said as he bowed low. "May the Kami bless her and keep her safe throughout her life."

"Well said General Mundok." a soft and gentle voice said, lifting his head from the ground he saw the Lady Gia, the Princess' mother. Even with an exhausted look upon her face, she was a sight of beauty with her strawberry blonde hair spilling down over her shoulders to rest at her hip. Next to her was Prince Il who looked just as tired as his wife.

It was at that moment the young Princess gave a hearty cry and yelled out her displeasure which caused most of adults in attendance to smile softly. Mundok could already tell she was going to be a handful.

* * *

The next time Mundok saw the red haired Princess she had turned two years old. She was shy and tended to hide behind her mother's skirts. If she wasn't with her mother, she was causing mayhem by yelling at servants or running through the halls in search of something. Her caretakers were at their wits ends.

The next time he saw her, he had brought Hak with him in hopes that the boy would make her his friend. At first he seemed resistant to the idea, but then something changed the boy's mind and he took off running with the Princess' hand in his own. Mundok may have yelled at him to slow down. When he saw Hak later that day he found his grandson playing with both of the royal children in a game of chase.

* * *

He enjoyed watching the three children grow. Hak became Princess Yona's bodyguard, the Chief of the Wind tribe and the General of the Wind. He gained the name Thunder Beast due to his skills as a warrior. Lord Su-won became a quiet young man who would smile at most everyone and rarely said anything bad to anybody. Princess Yona became stubborn and spoiled. She thought of only herself and never thought of others or their needs. She was in inconsiderate to everyone except for Su-won and Hak. It seemed only those two could get her to see the things she was doing and would try to correct her actions.

When King Il died Munson knew something was wrong in Hiryuu Castle for neither Hak nor the Princess came to greet him. When he'd been told by Su-won that the King was dead and that the two were missing he knew the boy had something to do with it, especially when he was told to vote for the new King. He refused and went home after saying that he should find Hak and get his answer instead.

Upon returning to Fuuga and finding Hak, he had never been so relieved to find those two safe as he was in that moment. Hak explained things after Yona had gone off to bed. The next day things became hard when the fire tribe used a dam to stop the flow of the river, then attacked the merchants that carried water, food and medicines to Fuuga. As if that wasn't bad enough Tae-yeon, his youngest adopted grandson had an attack on his lungs. Things seemed to go from bad to worse and it became worse when Hak came to him and asked to allow Yona to live peacefully in Fuuga under her name Rina and that he was going to step down as Chief and General and give back the name Son and was going to leave Fuuga in order for them to live in peace. He had never been so sad as he was in that moment, however things never go as they are planned out as Princess Yona in turn left with Hak and he made him to swear to keep her safe. He knew he would though.

* * *

As time went by, Mundok knew Hak had made the right decision to leave when he did as the next few months proved to be over difficult. First the invasion from Kai, then Kan Soo-jin turning traitor, next Lady Lili's kidnapping by Sei; where he found Hak and his new allies fighting through Sei fortresses to find both the Lady Lili and Princess. They didn't have time to talk much, hut he had been so thankful to learn that he had made a few allies. He needed them. When he had seen the Princess Yona, had he never known her before he wouldn't have recognized her as the once spoiled Princess of Kouka. Her hair had been cut short, she held herself differently and her eyes seemed to hold a passion that hadn't been there before. It left him feeling happy that she obviously knew how to handle herself. Gone was the weak child and here stood a stronger, more independent young woman in her place.

He was quite pleased by this outcome.

* * *

As the years passed he would see the red haired Princess and her companions every so often. Hak continued to protect her and when the Wind needed his assistance he and his allies wound come to their rescue. Though Tae-woo was now the General and soon-to-be Chief, Hak would always be Lord Hak to the younger generation of warriors and to him he'd always be his grandson.

It wouldn't be for many more years until Su-won would hand over the kingdom to Yona and would exist himself. Hal returned to the Wind tribe where Tae-woo gladly handed the reigns of leadership back to him, only for Hak to state he'd be the General, but not the chief due to the Princess needing him with her at all times. Nobody argued with him, Mundok included.

The coronation of Princess Yona in becoming Queen Yona had been the second happiest moment in Mundok's life, the only other day that had been even happier was the day she and Hak married. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that the red haired child he'd seen in Joo-nam's arms those many years ago would become a legend in her own right. Her story was filled with tragedy, drama and of course love. Who would've thought that spoiled child would become such a person of power like she had? Perhaps it was pre-written by the Kami years before it would occur or perhaps the rumors of who she was were true and that Hiryuu once again walked amongst them. Who knew? It really didn't matter to this old man. He just could wait to see what else would happen now that she was Queen.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I'm thinking about doing Yum next and then Shin-ah after this chapter. What do you think? Has anybody read the new chapter yet? My Facebook group get early renditions. Was just curious if anybody else has seen these yet?


	6. Crimson Haired Noble

**Chapter 6** : _Crimson Haired Noble_

* * *

When Yun first met the crimson haired exiled Princess, he hadn't known she was royalty; not until Ik-su told him who she was. A part of himself thought perhaps she'd been robbed and thought she deserved such a thing. Her head wound was minor. Her clothing was ruined though. Her companion's wounds were worse. Ribs were definitely fractured, left arm had been dislocated and the bone around his neck showed heavy bruising. It hit him what had happened as he found a poisoned arrow head lodged into the man's shoulder. They had been attack and both had fallen from the cliffs above. Impossible as it seemed, they had survived by mere luck.

Yona. Her name was Princess Yona, as she had told him her name when she'd awaken. As she had sat there on the porch of his and Ik-su's home, she told him some of the things that had happened to them. Mostly he ignored her as he mixed a poultice for her companion's wounds. She used the words _I_ , _me_ and _mine_ so much in her sentences. It made sense he supposed. She probably never had to think of others in her life, nor where her next meal would come from or if she'd be cold at night. But then he heard her saw she'd been caught by some guy who had taken pleasure in tormenting and trying to kill her companion, Hak she called him. That she had snapped. Grabbed the guy's sword and cut her hair out of his grasp and ran to help Hak. He looked at her hair and made a mental note to trim it for her before the two left, because he wasn't going to let this guy die here when he could help him.

When he woke up a couple days later he found the man, Hak, was awake and sitting on the porch that morning with a staff weapon in his hand and the Princess asleep against his chest as he leaned his back against the doorframe. Yun the discovered something as he watched then, Hak's eyes never leaving his sleeping charges face. _He's in love with her._ He thought as he watched the for a little while longer.

As he made breakfast that morning and placed the fried dough on the plate, he found that there weren't as many on the plate as he knew he had made. He glared at Hak and yelled at him. This caused the Princess to giggle lightly. Her giggle was like bells ringing and it made Yun's face heat up. He grumbled and went to make the rest of the meal and hoped these two would heal faster, because he really hated having these nobles around. After that he made sure to trim up her hair, hoping she'd want to leave afterwards.

Then came the biggest surprise for the young man, Ik-su wanted him to leave with these people! He was upset, no, really mad. Ik-su couldn't go a day without falling down or hurting himself or getting himself into trouble. Ik-su needed him! They had been each other's constant companion since he was eight, what would happen if Ik-su fell down and hurt himself so badly that-... He shook himself out of his thoughts as he another bombshell was released, they were to find the legendary dragon warriors of myth for the Princess was to be the one they protected, lime they had once protected King Hiryuu.

Yum wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he knew if he didn't go, then it was possible the two would end up getting themselves killed or the very least they'd be starving. So, reluctantly, he went with them or so he told himself that he went reluctantly.

* * *

If he had one thing to say about the Hakuyuu village, it was they were very well prepared for intruders and they didn't trust very easily. He'd been captured by them without being able to tell them why he was there. His bag and cloak were left behind causing him to curse at his luck. I should've gone ahead of Hak and Yona. he had thought. Then, as if being captured wasn't embarrassing enough, they tied him up and threw him into a cage! What was worse then that was when he saw his two companions getting a tour of the village! It was horribly embarrassing. Thankfully his embarrassment ended as they got the villagers to release him. They were led to a tree in the center of the village where the whole village began to try to touch the Princess due to her red hair. It was very weird, to him at least.

Meeting the Hakuyuu was interesting. The young man looked younger than Yun himself and there was an innocence about him. Definitely has led a sheltered life. he thought unamused and wondered if he even knew how to fight. It was after he had fainted that Yun caught sight of the clawed hand. _It's real!_ was his only thought.

They left the next morning where they learned his name was Kija.

* * *

Their journey to find the remaining dragons was interesting. They went to the boundary of Kai and the Norther Fire tribe to find the Seiryuu, Shin-ah as Yona later named him. That village had been creepy in his opinion. Next came the Ryokuyuu who, as it turned out, was trying to avoid them like the plague. It didn't work really, especially when Yona wanted to help the pirates who were trying to save Port Awa. Jae-ha, as the Ryokuyuu was called, was very weird, by loyal. He was an excellent fighter, had a protective nature and was a bit of a pervert, in Yun's opinion. He was also a masochist, which he proved whenever Hak punched him, which was often. They helped the pirates, saved Port Awa from Lord Kum-ji and set the girl's free; though he and Yona got hurt for the cause, it had been worth it. Jae-ha fought coming with them, but in the end came anyways. Next came the oddest of all the warriors, Zeno he called himself. He looked like a normal person, but when Hak punched him there hadn't been a single bruise or swelled cheek. He wasn't hurt at all! So he had a strong body, but what else? Yun was curious, but didn't voice his curiosity.

They continued their journey by turning back to Ik-su to find out what else they needed to do, where they needed to go now that the dragon warriors were gathered together.

* * *

Yona instilled in him courage, she made him and those around her want to become better, stronger. Shin-ah had to overcome his overwhelming fear of his eyes. She made him want to be braver and he succeeded as he proved to her how dangerous his eyes really were when he took out the bandits that tried to hurt her while they were in the fire tribe. She made Tae-jun become a better man by making him see the error of his ways and see how badly his people were suffering. She let him take over her humanitarian efforts while they left for the water tribe.

* * *

Yona's strength seemed endless and sometimes she made Him forget that she'd been raised as a noble, that she was a Princess in exile. That she and Hak both were running and hiding from their enemies. However when they came face to face with a man named Won who was protecting Lady Lili, he was once again reminded why she was with them, for afterwards Hak almost killed the man. Jae-ha and Kija had to hold him back in order for Won to escape with his life. Yona later explained to them who Won was and that made Yun both very sad and very mad at what her cousin had done. He swore he'd become stronger to help keep her safe from people like that.

* * *

As the years went by, Yun was once again reminded of the fragility of his friendship with the crimson haired Princess as she became a Queen and Hak became her General once again. The dragons continued to be her protectors, but what was he? She didn't need him anymore. She had cooks, servants to do her clothing and people for her to talk to when she couldn't talk to her dragons or Hak. For years they had teased him by calling him _Mother Yun_. It had annoyed the hell out of him! However, now he just wanted to stay with them, even when he knew they had no need for him now.

After the coronation he planned to sneak away back to the cabin in the canyon where he and Ik-su had lived in peace years before he had met her and started this journey; but before he'd even taken one step out of the castle gates he found four different hands grabbing at him. Turning he found the finely dressed warriors standing there looking at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jae-ha asked. "Yona dear will be sad if you leave us."

"Why would you want to leave?" Kija asked. "You're a part of our family." That had caused his eyes to widen.

"Don't leave." Shin- ah stated as he lifted his mask slightly away from his face, one of his golden eyes coming into contact with his. Yum looked away, not sure what to say to them.

Zeno stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a feat in itself since Yun was now a full foot taller than the forever seventeen year old. "You are our brother, our caretaker, our friend." He said gently. "We love you and don't want you to leave."

"There's no need for me." he stated. "You don't need me to take care of you guys anymore." he felt his emotions well up and tears began to fills his eyes. "I'm not a fighter. I'm a healer. A caretaker, nothing else."

"Is that what you're worried out?" Jae-ha asked. "If so, I doubt this place will be going without the pitter patter of tiny feet for very long." he said looking off towards where they'd left their young mistress. "You are our Mother Yun, what would we do without you?"

"Guys." he looked away and was going to leave any way when a voice called his name.

"YUN!" a feminine voice caught all of their attention making them to turn to the voice. There stood their crimson haired Queen. She ran towards him, her red and gold dress billowing around her as she ran towards them and suddenly grabbed his hand. "I need your help!" she yelled and without letting him say a word, pulled him back towards Hiryuu Castle and just like that Yun had purpose once more as she told him that none of the cooks could do what he could, none of the servants listened to her on what she liked in clothing wise like he did and that Hak was once being mean to her, by teasing her.

How could he leave when it was obvious that he was needed by his crimson haired noble? He couldn't and with a sigh he resigned to his fate at being stuck by her side, just like those beasts of hers.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yun was so much in writing, now I really can't wait to get Ruby Sky done so that I can do a story on him and Yona. Yes, I'm doing a ship on those two. I think they're so adorable when together! ^0^ Anywho, I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	7. Red Like a Ruby

**Chapter 7** : _Red Like a Ruby_

* * *

When he first saw her she had been six years old and he was twelve. Her bright red hair caught his attention causing Kan Tae-jun to become attracted to her by the color alone. She had been sitting on the grassy ground of the western garden on the castle grounds. The sun had been shining and as it hit her hair it caused it to sparkle like a gem. Her head turned towards a noise which allowed him to see her violet eyes and in that instant he was bewitched by her beauty and simply had to know who this girl was.

He grabbed a servant. "Who is that?" he demanded from the frightened servant boy.

"T-That's P-Princess Yona." the young man stuttered at the fiery tempered Lord.

 _That was the the crimson haired Princess of Kouka?_ he had wondered and instantly he smiled at her. She was perfect. She would make a wonderful wife for him. He had to have her as his! He was suddenly yanked out of his thoughts by his father storming out of the Five General's Meeting Hall. His father was angry. Very angry as he snapped at Tae-jun to get the horses ready. That they were leaving and just like that his dreams of meeting Princess Yona were being crushed.

He left but swore to make his acquaintance to her one day soon.

* * *

The next time he had gone to Hiryuu Castle to meet Princess Yona she had gone missing along with her cousin Lord Su-won and the Wind tribe bastard, Lord Hak. He growled as he pouted and dulled through the palace halls. When the Princess was found it had been by that same Wind tribe brat and the General Mundok. He still didn't get to talk to her, but he did see her brightly colored hair and found himself watching her throughout his visit from afar.

Once again he left the castle without saying two words to her.

* * *

The third time was the charm it seemed as he finally got to speak to Princess Yona. She was thirteen, he was nineteen. Sure, he could've been interested in other girls, but the Princess was not like others, she was beautiful and unique. He got to find out how unique on this visit as he talked to her about the Fire tribe, it's wonderful history the connection they shared with King Hiryuu and how some believed the true heir had been the first General of the tribe. She seemed interested until she suddenly vanished around the entrance of the rose garden. He had gone off to find her, but wasn't successful. He didn't see her until later that afternoon when he lost his cool when the Wind tribe bastard showed up and he heard her saw she loved him. HIM! THE BASTARD! It made no sense! He was made a fool of by him and then he had been stopped by King Il from killing the brat.

He went home swearing to become someone the Princess would want as a husband and that he would be king one day. He needed to gain power. He needed an army of his own.

* * *

Years later he heard that King Il had been killed, which was huge news that spread quickly. The killer was said to be General Hak who had kidnapped Princess Yona. He had known the Wind was hiding him and so he ordered his men to damn up the river, which would force them to either give him up or vote for the new king; either way was fine by him. He also ordered his men to attack the merchants heading towards Fuuga to stop them from trading their water with its residents. It worked too!

Next he heard news from a spy that Hak was taking the Princess through the canyon pass. He and his men went there intending to bring Princess Yona back with him, but it didn't go according to plans.

He watched in shock as Princess Yona cut her beautiful long red hair with his sword and run forward to stop Hak from falling. She swung the sword to fend off his men. He panicked and yelled for them not to touch her! She dropped the sword and tried to get the former Wind General up onto safe ground, but his weight was too much for her weak arms to pull up and they both fell.

Tae-jun screamed out her name and couldn't believe he had lost her. There was no way anybody could've survived that. His one true love, though only one sided, had fallen to her death. He felt himself being pulled by one of his men. In his hands was the only thing he had left of her, her hair she had cut with his sword.

He was forced to tell King Su-won of her fate.

* * *

Months after the incident at the mountain pass he saw a red haired woman with a bunch of men. He didn't believe it at first. Especially when he saw Hak leaning against a tree near him. He swore he was being haunted at first. He began to investigate and found they were helping the people in the village. He gained their trust and learn some very hard facts about his own tribe from the Princess who no longer looked like a Princess. She was still beautiful, even if she was thinner. She now knew how to hunt for food, clean wounds, cook with barely anything, had four strange men constantly with her, a younger boy who seemed to know everything and of course Hak.

He was ecstatic that she was alive! He almost ruined his chance at gaining her trust fully, but he was able fix that mistake quickly.

He learned that the villages were literally starving, their children especially. How poor the ground was from the years of drought and that the wildlife no longer ran in the forests because there was no food. He also found that bandits, who were unlike the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch, actually were a threat to the villagers. He then learned how to create clinics. How to help the people who were having trouble with their taxes and found that nothing seemed to grow in the drought area of the Fire tribe. He learned quickly that he needed to gain the trust of the locals and with the Princess' help he was able to do just that.

Then she left him. When she did he swore to make the villages thrive once again. When a shipment of seeds arrive and he is told how they are weather resistant he knows they're a gift from Yona and he begins to cultivate them, successfully growing them and bringing hope to the surrounding villages.

* * *

Years later as he sat in his own mansion palace with his newly born son in his arms, he begins to tell the boy how he once was in love with a woman with hair as red as a ruby and how she changed his life. Though the child doesn't understand him, Kan Tae-Jun can't help but want his son to understand the journey their Queen had undergone in order to make Kouka safe enough for him to be born. He is still thankful for her friendship and the lessons she taught him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Tae-Jun is such a dork, but I certainly liked writing him in this chapter. ^_^


	8. Noble Savior

**Chapter 8** : _Noble Savior_

* * *

They were going to kill her, that was the only reason he had grabbed her. She was so scared, he could see it. He could see everything with his cursed eyes. She had red hair unlike anything he had ever seen. Perhaps it was because it was the color of blood that drew him to her or perhaps a part of him, a small part knew that if he didn't help her he'd be trapped here forever; but whatever it was, the moment he touched her hand his eyes began to burn, his blood felt like it was on fire and he wanted to let her go. When he saw the white dragon was with her, he was relieved, but he couldn't understand why he was relieved or why he thought that man was the white dragon and in a distant memory he could've sworn he'd met a yellow one too or had that been a dream?

When the earth shook and trapped the red haired woman in with the bloodthirsty, fear crazed villagers, he knew he had to help them, even though he had just told her he would not go with her. A villager had hit him with a rock, which caused his mask to fall off and for the fear in the room to reach new heights. Throughout it all he could feel her eyes on him, but never once did she seem fearful. _That's odd._ he would later remember thinking. _Why doesn't she fear me_? He recalled their conversation and knew then what she had said was the truth. She really wasn't afraid of him and even as he replaced his mask on his face a small part of him wished he didn't have go hide his golden eyes.

Shin-ah. She'd given him a name! When she'd asked for it before and all he'd said he was called was Seiryuu, she'd become determined to give him an appropriate name. Shin-ah meant moonlight and she said he was her light in a world of darkness. The name and it's meaning became something special to him and he'd treasure it for the rest of his days.

* * *

They were gathered together now. For the first time in a couple thousand years the dragon warriors of old were once again together and with them was their red haired leader, a noble leader at that. From what Shin-ah had pieced together, Yona was once a Princess. Hak even said so, many times. He even still called her Princess; while she allowed them, her precious friends, to call her by her name. A noble woman indeed.

She wanted to get stronger, but wasn't that why she needed them? She'd asked him while they were in the fire tribe who had taught him how to fight. He told her point blank it had been Ao, she'd seemed shocked for some reason before placing slightly. He was curious as to why, but hadn't voiced it. He hadn't been able to help her because he'd been afraid of showing her how to fight. He was suppose to protect her, not the other way around and when the bandits came and took her away he had lost it. It blood had boiled and hex taken his mask off. He could feel their fear and loved it, thrived on it and wanted to make them pay and throughout the haze of bloodlust came her voice. She pushed the lust back and shine a light into the darkness that allowed him to stop just before he'd reached the bandits hearts with his power. She'd saved him.

Later when he'd asked Jae-ha about her reaction to telling her about his training with Ao, the green haired man had begun to laugh, afterwards he'd shed some light into the situation. He'd felt silly after that.

* * *

Then came the day he failed her. He and the others were feeling ill and weak from being too far away from Hiryuu Castle, according to Zeno. Soldiers came invading the village they were at and began to kill everybody in sight. Hak had been the only one with strength to fight and fight he did, but he could stop everybody or else he'd be killed!

He, Kija and Jae-ha had run out to help Hak and protect Yun and Yona, their precious Yona. Zeno tried to warn them, but they hadn't listened, they were too stubborn and that stubbornness almost cost them greatly. They'd gone down, he'd tried to use his eyes, but his weakness had been too great and he fell down, his mask lost amongst the injured.

His eyes watched in horror as Zeno fell. Zeno, their dear Ouryuu and brother! His chest hurt, but then Zeno stood up and again the enemy cut a hand from him, sliced through his chest and finally his head went flying off from his shoulders. Shin-ah yelled for him, but Yona's scream echoed the loudest. Then a miracle, Zeno lived. Zeno knew how to fight! He not only fought, but he killed the men trying to kill them. He was fast, faster than Shin-ah with his sword, faster that Jae-ha with his leg and stronger than Kija with his hand as he kicked, punched and sliced men to pieces. Those who survived ran for their lives leaving the group in shock as what it truly meant to be the Ouryuu.

* * *

That wouldn't be the first time Shin-ah felt that he'd failed his savior. The next time would be their second visit in the water tribe when Lady Lili and Yona were kidnapped. Then Kija spoke to the men responsible for them being distracted long enough for the two girls to be kidnapped.

Kija looked at the men with deadly intent. "If anything happens to the two Misses, burning down an entire country is a simple matter." he threatened them. It was after this threat that the men began to talk.

 _Kija has a way with words._ He remembered thinking because he felt the same. He destroy a country if need be in order to find his red haired friend.

* * *

Years later during a battle to protect Kouka from an invading force. Shin-ah watched as Yona took her sword in hand and led the charge against the force with Hak at her side and the entire wind tribe with them. Su-won and his entire force was being struck down, so they came to his aid. Before the battle Hak asked why.

Yona looked sharply at Hak. "Because, if Su-won falls who do you think they will blame?" she threw back at him. General Tae-woo looking at the two of them. "The invaders?" she questioned him. "No. They'll ask me why didn't I come to his rescue when I had the force," she pointed at her friends, them, the dragon warriors. "to do so? Was it my way to seek vengeance after years of waiting? Will that be my legacy? Will everything I've done in the past be for nothing?"

"He killed…" he was interrupted by her grabbing his hand.

"My father." she whispered. "I will never forget that night for as long as I live, but for the life of me, I cannot allow him to die." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and placed his hand upon her cheek. "He is my cousin, but I do not love him." she reassured him. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level until they're lips were inches apart, their group gave an auditable gasp. "You know I only love one person." she whispered.

"Right." he pulled away causing everybody in their group to fall over.

They're exhausting. he thought shaking his head and prepare himself for battle.

Now in the middle of battle, his mask gone from his face he took the courage she'd given him and focused on using his strength first and his powers last. His swordsmanship had gotten better with time and he now could tell when his enemy was going to move to strike before they did. With his eyes he could see muscles move, nerves firing up and bones showing him the weak spots on his enemies. His sword would strike fast and always was deadly.

In the middle of the fight Su-won, the disgraced King, stood with a sword against his back on the castle wall and the invading King's army roared with joy as their King rose his sword to take Su-won's life when a single arrow whizzed through the air and struck the invader King between his eyes and fell from the wall dead. The army stood stunned before Turning around spotting them with Yona, her hair waving about her body. At that moment she was not a Princess or the reincarnation of Hiryuu, as Zeno claimed she was. She was the warrior she had become in order to save country from invaders like that man.

Shin-ah was proud to watch her take the crown from her cousin a few days later.

* * *

A couple of years after she and Hak married Shin-ah found himself doing a check around the private chambers of his two friends when he heard a noise from the room across from the couple's. He opened the door to find the dark haired baby boy making noises and gently picked him up to quiet him down. He mimicked when he'd seen Yona do many times and swayed his body side to side, the little boy quieted almost instantly. His golden eyes watched the boy in his arms as his now shoulder length blue hair was brush away by the gentle breeze as the door behind him opened.

Behind him Yona approached him with a tired smile upon her lips. "Was he being noisy?" she asked, he voice sounding tired and frail.

"No." he admitted. "But given time…"

She giggled. "All babies make noise." she said seeing him grimace at that. "I can't wait to see what your baby will look like."

He sighed. "I'm worried." he admitted.

"About what?" she asked as she took her son from his arms as he had started fussing after hearing her voice. "You're wonderful with my son." she smiled down at her boy who began to settle once in her arms. "Jae-ha was worried too, but he refused yo tell me why." she looked at him waiting for his answer.

"I'm just worried." he lied, not wanting to say it was because he was worried his child would be the next Seiryuu. He didn't want to scare her and make tears appear in her eyes.

"Don't be." she said sounding like she wanted to cry. "You shouldn't doubt yourself, not after all these years. I'm sure everything will be okay." she said taking his hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

He left her that night to be with her son. A month later his son was born with blue eyes and dark hair, like his mother. It was the happiest day of his life, next to Yona coming into his life.

* * *

As the years went by Zeno began to cling tightly to Yona as she got weaker. Shin-ah could see her heart beating slower than it once had and he knew this was a sign of something to come. He tried to be with her and his family at the same time. She'd become more than a friend over the years, she'd become family and he was sad that he was about to loose her.

The night it happened he knew. He'd awaken for some reason in the middle of the night. The connection they all shared with her seemed to have vanished into the night.

Hak told them the next morning. Jae-ha had cried to loudest; but Shin-ah cried and mourned the longest. He mourned her death the night his third child was born, his eyes a reflection of his own and his hair the same brilliant blue color. The cycle would continue. He silently wondered if his line would be subjected to the same life he had, had until Yona had come a become his savior.

He looked down upon his son's face and then back at his wife who now sleep after hours of labor. Unlike his own mother, his youngest hadn't killed his. Deciding he would not allow his son to be subjected to his villages prejudices, he would stay until Zeno said to leave.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Shin-ah was kinda sad to do, but I think I got his feelings across alright, hopefully.


	9. A Royal Bounty

**Chapter 9** : _A Royal Bounty_

* * *

The girl standing in front of her was weak, but there was something about her that caught the old sea captain's attention. She had the strength hidden within her to become something this country needed in order to become great again, but it needed to be nurtured after it had been found and finding that something seemed harder than fighting Kum-ji. As Gigan took a puff from her pipe she looked at this red haired girl once more and smiled. She'd always liked challenges and if this girl-child was to be Jae-ha's master than she needed to ensure she had what it took to control the green haired brat.

Sending the girl to fetch the Senjuso herbs at the Mist-Shrouded Cape had interesting results. The three men and young boy that accompanied her had been extremely worried about the girl. Usually she'd just send Jae-ha to fetch it, but the girl seemed to want to prove herself and when they arrived to find her alive and unharmed, mostly, she'd been quite happy. When she'd explained to Gigan that Jae-ha had interfered in her challenge by saving her from drowning and that she'd go again if she had to, to prove her worth; Gigan had laughed at this girl's tenacity and instantly liked the child.

Yona, as she found was the young girl's name, was a lot stronger than she showed. Her best friend Hak, who also seemed to be in love with her, taught her nightly on how to use her bow. Gigan personally thought Yona could do better with some training with daggers. The girl never gave up in her training though, even when her fingers hurt or when her arms began to tremble. Old eyes watched the girl as she shot a hundred arrows into a target, above her she heard Jae-ha in the crows nest sitting silently, but watching his master. She smirked as she took a drag of smoke from her pipe. The snot nosed brat would eventually see what she saw, a girl who was weak, but who intended to show the world her true strength.

It was a few days after meeting the girl named Yona that they took on Yang Kum-ji and his mercenaries. The fight was harsh, especially since Yun and Yona seemed to have taken on the most dangerous job of all, locating the kidnapped girls and reveal where the ship was where they were. She watched, as she fought, as the silver haired man used his claw to take out several mercenaries and throw them overboard. The claw of Hakuryuu was definitely something to behold. Then the blue haired boy with his golden eyes spoke that he'd found Yona and suddenly he and Jae-ha were rushing to her side. The young man, Hak, seemed somewhat relieved as he watched the two take off to save his friend. _But was this girl more than that?_ she wondered. She'd grown up hearing the stories of Hiryuu and his dragon warriors. _Could it be that those stories were true?_ When she saw Yona's arrow go through Kum-ji's chest she really began to believe they were.

As morning rose over the harbor, Gigan felt a smile spread across her face. Things would be getting more interesting now with Yona around.

Later that night she spoke to Jae-ha and asked him if he knew who Yona was? It hadn't taken her long to figure it out. There weren't many girl's called by that name and the only one that she knew of that was this girl's age should not be out with people like them, but protected and shielded by a giant wall in the capital. Could the rumors be true? Could the missing Princess of Kouka be alive and spending her days with commoners?

When Jae-ha gave his reply she called him a shot nosed brat and left him be. He wasn't stupid, she knew this; but sometimes that boy could be so annoying. She then watched him grab his instrument and go off somewhere for awhile. In the distance she could hear his music echo off the boulders of the area before it ended. The next sound that came from the instrument reminded her of a dying animal. She figured either Jae-ha met up with the sweet red haired girl or he'd just been killed, either way was fine by her.

The next morning she was reminded why it wasn't good to get too close to people as she watched Yona leave with her companions, high in the air she saw Jae-ha secretly following her and began to chuckle while smiling. That boy would never learn. She only hoped he was prepared for that obvious hardships that Yona would definitely be going through and really hoped he knew how to keep her safe because she truly believed there was something special about that girl.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Gigan's thoughts were a bit shorter than I was planning, but I'm satisfied with it. I may post the next chapter tonight too. ^_^


	10. The Raging River

**Chapter 10** : _The Raging River_

* * *

When An Lili daughter of General An Joon-ji of the water tribe first met the red haired girl named Yona, she had seen her dancing to music played by a man with green hair and equally green eyes. She thought they had been up to no good, as shed been following them throughout Shisen, but when the nadai addict began to attack An Lili, this girl had saved her life and immediately she was impressed by the young woman's strength and bravery. She even thanked her and later came back to assist in stopping the addicts from going wild by creating clinics. She invites Yona to the inn they are staying at where she and Yona begin to get close. As they go to return to their room they find Tetora, one of her bodyguards, attacked by a man and find out that he's the druglord responsible for the drug trafficking. As he orders his men to kill them, Lili feels her heart skyrocket and fear enters her entire body.

 _I can't feel my body._ she thought as things seem to move in slow motion. _Why can't I move?_ Suddenly Yona throws herself in front of Lili to stop one of the men from hurting her new friend. A sword comes down and slashes Yona's back from her right shoulder to her left hip. Yona barely makes a sound and as she turns to glare at the man Lili sees the wound. Even hurt she's being brave. _Why can't I be like that? I want to be brave too._ She thinks this as two of Yona's companions run into the place at the same time Yona takes a dagger from one of the men and slashes the druglords face causing him to cry out and flee.

As the young boy Yun is fixing Yona's back, Lili wonders how often things like this occur. She looks into the room and sees that Yona has herself covered up, but Yun's flushed face in a priceless picture and makes Lili think that it must happen quite often for Yona to be so comfortable with having a boy take care of her wounds. After this she returns back to Suiko to gain help from her father, but instead is told not to do anything and to go to her room. Furious she runs away after taking the Water tribe seal and goes to help stop the druglord from ruining her country with Yona's help.

 _I must be brave, just like her._ she thought as she and Tetora and Ayura run to find Yona and her group of friends. _If I'm brave like her, then I know I can find the strength to save my tribe._

* * *

Weeks after the druglord Hiyou is captured and thrown into the water tribe's dungeon, An Lili finds herself in exile for the crime of stealing the Water tribe seal. She knows she could've received a worse punishment and knows her father was going easy on her because she had helped in capturing a criminal that was doing harm to her tribe.

She and her girl's are out in the merchant market when they spot Zeno, one of Yona's companions. He seems to be shopping for clothes and isn't doing so good by himself. Tetora and Ayura go off to play big sister to him while she goes back to the inn in hopes that Yona will come for a visit. The innkeeper Tsubaru sees her and Lili begins to ask her for some food and tea for her and her company that she's hoping will show up. She's very excited by the time Yona does show up but hides it easily.

* * *

Then the kidnapping occurs and she wakes up in Sei and is frightened. _What am I to do?_ She thinks even as Yona stays calm. _Tsubaru, the innkeeper is responsible for this! How could I have been tricked like this?_ she fears the worst is going to happen to them. "I'm so thirsty." she mumbles and is handed a cup of juice only for Yona to smack it out of her hand. "Yona?" she questions her friend's actions.

"Its nadai!" She hisses angrily.

"Nadai is legal here in Sei." Tsubaru explains and go on telling them how in small doses it's not addictive and is actually medicinal medicine here in this country, but that only makes Lili feel worse; especially when they're told that this all they'll be given and no water will be given to them.

 _What do we do?_ she wonders fearfully as she and Yona are put to work on the fortress that faces the Water tribe. She wants to cry! She's being forced to build a fortress that's planning on attacking her tribe! When night falls Yona wakes Lili up and even though her very bones are screaming in pain she sits up and the two begin their escape.

* * *

Years later Lili still wakes up to the feeling of a noose around her neck and finds her hands touching around her neck to ensure that the rope is truly gone and that she's not a prisoner of Sei any longer. Next to her, her husband sleeps peacefully and knows nothing of the nightmare she'd just had, though he understands her fears because he'd been there that day, even though she never recognized his presence until years later. Laying back down her thoughts turn towards her dearest friend Yona.

She and Hak will be having their first child soon. she thought as her own hand touches her small baby bump. _I wonder if our children will be friends too._ she continued to rub her belly as a smile spreads across her face. _I hope so._ her eyes close until morning when she learns that Queen Yona had given birth to a son during the night and cannot help but smile at the news.

A few months later she gives birth to a son as well, she names him after her father who beams happily at the name. Yona laughs and says something about it being a man's pride.

* * *

As her blue hair turns grey with age Lily finds herself thinking more on the days that have gone by and the accomplishments of her life. She'd helped save her tribe from being destroyed by a dangerous drug. Had become friends with an exiled princess who became her lifelong friend. Had two beautiful children and a wonderful husband. _I have lived a wonderful life._ She thinks as she looks out of her villa that overlooks a beautiful lake that boarders both the wind and water tribe's. She can hear her husband playing with their grandson who is laughing happily at his grandfather's antics.

 _I have seen a king take over a kingdom that wasn't rightfully his and then later give it back to his cousin. I have seen kingdom's bow to the power of Yona and her companions. I have seen life and I have seen death. I gained strength to keep my tribe safe and everyone now knows not to mess with the water tribe because of that strength._ She smiled as her eyes went up to the blue sky. _I became brave because of Yona and because I wanted to make my tribe safe once more and I accomplished so much._ Her head turned towards the servant as they entered the room with a note in hand. Taking it she opened the note and felt her breath taken from her. _Oh no..._

It reads:

 _Queen Yona has died. As a friend of hers, you have been asked to come to Hiryuu Castle immediately._

 _-H_

 _Hak._ she thought sadly before standing to make her way to her husband and tell him the news. Kouka has just lost their greatest ruler. _Now what do we do?_ She feels her fears begin to surface, but squash them instantly. _The water becomes the raging river it's meant to be in order to keep our enemies at bay and back the next ruler. It is what Yona would want us to do._ She nods to herself and continues to walk to the noise of laughter to give her sad news to her family.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for not posting this last night, but I got busy watching NCIS. Sorry! This was fun writing because of Lili and Yona's friendship. Gal pals are awesome! LoL! ^o^


	11. Gentle Warrior

**Chapter 11** : _Gentle Warrior_

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_ : This chapter contains spoilers for chapter 142 of the manga. Proceed if you wish to.

* * *

As much as everyone at the palace wanted it Tae-woo could never fully commit to being the Wind General, that was Lord Hak's birthright and it felt like he was cheating his brother out of what was truly his. All those months ago when Hak came home after so many years with a red haired woman, he should've known then who Rina truly was. Princess Yona was so beautiful, with her long hair and elegant way she spoke; he never put it together until Hak had left with her chasing after him.

Then he was told by Mundok that he'd be the new Chief and General for their tribe. Outwardly he was proud to be able to be chosen for such an honorable job, inside he wanted to cry for the loss of his brother from the tribe. He was conflicted, but that didn't stop him from doing his job.

Rumors then began to spread of the **_Thunder Beast_ ** having died in the canyon between the wind and fire tribes, but they were just rumors and you could never trust the source. It could've been a ploy to get the wind tribe riled up to begin fighting the fire tribe, which wouldn't have been good.

People asked where Lord Hak was sometimes and his answer was always the same; protecting the Princess, like always.

* * *

He saw them again at the Sei fortress during the raid to find and bring home the kidnapped Lady Lili. Hak had friends, strange friends. One who seemed to be able to fly high in the sky, literally. Another who seemed to have a claw for a hand and finally a really weird one that wore a mask. Then he saw her, Yona, just as Lady Lili was about to be hung. King Su-won shot an arrow that cut the rope that would've killed her while Hak slid under the stand and caught her as she fell. Then suddenly an odd man ran into the King and asked him an odd question before running off to join Hak and the Princess.

He had been so happy to see that his brother and their Princess was safe and had allies they could count on. It made him feel proud to know they had honorable people at their sides. Then they left and once again Tae-woo had to put a mask of indifference on his face and follow King Su-won back to Kouka, even though he truly wanted to follow Lord Hak.

* * *

The next time he saw Lord Hak, he was with a strange man with a mask that covered the lower part of his face; Vold, Lord Hak called him. This man was from Xing, the same place they were about to go to war with! Lord Hak explained things to them that their companions were being held by the Princess Kouren in order to force Princess Yona to stop this war. She had been forced to go to Su-won and confront him, while Hak had been forced to come here and make sure they didn't do anything stupid; like start a war on accident.

Then Vold began talking about a kiss to Lord Hak. Tae-woo had always known Hak had a crush on the Princess, but to kiss her! He couldn't wait to say something to Elder Mundok about this. To top that off though he found out that the Princess had initiated it! To say he was shocked, would've been the understatement of the decade!

He wanted his brother to come back home, they could protect him! He even told him so as they waited for the Princess to come to them; but he seemed to clam up when asked if he'd be able to come back to Fuuga. Then before he could press any further they heard hooves hitting the ground and everybody began to ready themselves thinking it was the sky tribe coming with King Su-won.

Vold called the strange man Algira and he had somebody with him on the horse. It was the Princess! She looked awfully pale and tired. She was thinner than when he'd seen her the last time. Wasn't Lord Hak taking good care of her? Then he watched as Lord Hak helped her off of the horse. She spoke his name so softly, as if she was half asleep. Then it looked as if they were going to share a kiss, something Tae-woo kinda was interested in seeing; after all it would mean Lord Hak had found love even with everything that had happened. However, that wasn't meant to be as the Princess suddenly grabbed him onto of his head and pushed him away. It was kinda weird.

Tae-woo had a feeling Vold was laughing inwardly even as they began talking were about to leave. Tae-woo took this as his chance to speak. "Lord Hak!" he called out.

Hak turned towards the young man. "Tae-woo, if the Sky tribe soldiers arrive..." he began but was interrupted by him.

"I know!" he yelled wanting to roll his eyes at him. "We are not to join the fight, right?"

Shaking his head, Hak continued. "No. Prioritize the protection of the Wind tribe." As he continued to speak, Tae-woo couldn't believe what Lord Hak was saying. He wasn't coming home? "I left the Wind tribe a long time ago." Hak stated. "I'm entrusting you with the Wind tribe, General Tae-woo." he then turned and left with the Princess. The whole time Tae-woo felt like the entire world had been thrusted upon his shoulders.

Turning around he looked at the men and women of the Wind tribe and straightened his back and spoke. "You heard him!" he yelled. "We protect the Wind tribe, no matter what!"

* * *

As the years went by Tae-woo found that he understood politicians less and less. He hated going to Hiryuu Castle. The place had no joy in it and even King Su-won seemed less like the man he once was and was slowly turning into a bitter man, though he seemed to hide that part from most in his court. The only good thing about the palace was Lady Lili. She was beautiful, even more so now than she had been years ago when she had needed saving. Her father was constantly trying to get the King to marry her, while she seemed interested in another. He usually found himself glaring at General Lee Guen-tae for nothing more than gaining her affections. He was jealous, he knew it; but didn't show that he cared even when he did.

It took him months of planing, but the day of his twenty-first birthday he invited most everybody to the celebrations, especially Lady Lili where he had fights planned to show off his skills. She seemed more interested in General Guen-tae and his skills though, which annoyed him. So he challenged the older man who laughed but accepted his challenge. The two circled each other after they had chosen their weapons. The older General stuck with his sword, while Tae-woo kept his traditional staff weapon, it wasn't anything like the quandao Lord Hak had been given; instead his blade had a slight curve to it like a scythe but wasn't as long as a scythe, but it was definitely as sharp as one.

As the two men circled each other, trying to find the others strengths and weaknesses, Guen-tae struck out first with the speed of his feet. As he moved in for a strike, Tae-woo shoved the staff of his weapon into the ground and pushed himself up and over the other General's head and landed behind him before pulling his weapon with him and thrusting the staff end into the older man's side. A grunt indicated that he had struck his intended target before he pulled the weapon back towards himself.

"You're fast kid." Guen-tae commented before moving to thrust again.

"Thanks." he replied as he brought his blade up to block the thrust. Sparks flew as the two blades met. "I think you're getting slow old man." he teased back as he pushed his feet to move faster, the end of his staff coming into contact with the earth general's stomach. A cough from the older man was his reward.

Guen-tar jumped out of the way of Tae-woo's next move and had to check himself to make sure the kid hadn't hit him as he looked at the torn shirt. Tch. Damn. he thought as he looked at the cut on the fabric. The kid had perfect control over that cleaver of his, that was for sure. Not many people could go up against the young Wind general and walk away without a cut or two, it was a known fact. Only reason he accepted the kid's challenge was because he'd been bored lately. _Guess I should be careful for what I wish for._ He thought as he was forced to bend backwards as the blade came inches from cutting his head off. _That death blade is gonna be my death!_ he thought as a chuckle formed in his throat as he realized that the Wind tribe had another monster warrior on their hands.

As Tae-woo's blade came down upon Guen-tae's sword the blade of the sword shattered like glass causing everybody watching to gasp in surprise. The fight was over and Guen-tae was left laughing as he threw the handle of his sword onto the ground. "It would seem that the position of Raiju has finally been filled!" Guen-tae smirked at Tae-woo who's eyes widened at this proclamation. "I give you the Druk, the true warrior of the Wind tribe." he laughed loudly as Tae-woo shook his head at the older man. People began to cheer of course, much to the young man's embarrassment.

After the fight Tae-woo caught sight of red hair. Looking through the crowd he saw her, Princess Yona, she was whispering something to Lady Lili. Hak was standing off to the side in the shadows, but Tae-woo saw the smile on his face. A couple of days later the Water General, An Joon-ji, began to talk to him about marrying his daughter. He had a feeling Princess Yona had something to do with this, but never found out if she did or not.

A year later they were at war again, this time Hiryuu Castle was breached and Princess Yona came to the rescue with the Wind tribe backing her. A month later she was crowned Queen of Kouka and by the end of the year Hak was reinstated as her head of General's. After she took the crown he and Lili married and together they raised a family, protected their tribes and helped the red haired Queen of Kouka keep the peace in her country and ensured the neighboring countries knew not to mess with the people of Kouka.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I got the name Druk from Wikipedia. This is what it says a Druk is:

The Druk is the "Thunder Dragon" of Bhutanese mythology and a Bhutanese national symbol. A druk appears on the flag of Bhutan, holding jewels to represent wealth. In Dzongkha, Bhutan is called Druk Yul "Land of Druk", and Bhutanese leaders are called Druk Gyalpo, "Thunder Dragon Kings".

I thought since Hak was the Thunder Beast, Tae-woo could be the Thunder Dragon. Pretty cool in my opinion. Hope everybody liked this chapter! ^_^


	12. The Kami's Vision

**Chapter 12** : _The Kami's Vision_

* * *

The first time he saw her wasn't when she and the former Wind General had been brought to his home by Yun. Nor was is the day she was born. Neither was it the day when Prince Il found out that he would be a father, though seeing the noble faint had been humorous. No, the firs time Ik-su saw the soon-to-be exiled Princess Yona was the first day he became a priest.

He'd always been able to hear the Kami's voices, and there were a myriad of them, since he was a young boy. His mother thought he was going insane and had taken him to a temple where he was left. The head monk had beaten him; at first. As the days turned into weeks, which turned into months and he could still hear them, the head monk took him to Kuuto to the monastery there, where he was given to the head priest. Here he wasn't shunned, he wasn't beaten or starved in order to break whatever spell that may have been on him; instead his ability was nurtured. The head priest loved him like a son and along with the other priests, who were like uncles, he was able to learn how to listen to the Kami in order to understand what they wanted to say or were saying to him.

Then came the vision.

He was sixteen, had just finished his study to become a priest and was in front of King Joo-nam when he suddenly fell to his face crying as the voices in his mind began to sing of a prophesy of the red dragon returning and then the prophesy that went with his return.

 _Darkness falls upon the earth. With the dragon's blood they arise once again. Following the ancient pledge, the four dragons will gather to protect the king. The sword and shield awaken, and the Crimson Dragon will return with the dawn._

As his strength vanished from his body an image of a beautiful red haired woman appeared in his mind along with one word. _Hiryuu._

* * *

Years after his prophesy Ik-su awoke one morning to hear that a red haired little girl had been born to the royal family. He, along with the other priests came to Hiryuu Castle where they were introduced to Princess Yona. Ik-su stared at the tiny bundle with unshed tears threatening to spill over. She was beautiful. Her bright red hair seemed to glow. Her violet eyes peered at them like one filled with unknown wisdom. The voices were quiet on that day and he knew why; Hiryuu had returned.

A week later he fell to his knees in the monastery courtyard which grabbed the attention of the other priests who ran to him in order to assist him in any way. He fell to his face and began to cry as another vision danced before his eyes. Death of King Il by his own nephew. Hiryuu's reincarnation barely escaping death with the help of a man with the strength and speed of a beast. He then saw her and her companion fall off of a cliff. He came out of the vision with a gasp that surprised everybody. This vision, he quickly realized, he hadn't spoken out loud. The head priest gave him water to drink and asked him what he had seen. He cried when he spoke it. Afterwards the head priest told him not to tell anybody else and that he'd take care of it.

He wasn't sure what the head priest meant by that and he had feeling he wouldn't want to either.

* * *

A year after his last vision and Ik-su found himself homeless as he and the others at the monastery had been exiled or killed in some cases. Yu-hon had found out about his visions and had tried to kill all of them. Some had escaped with their lives, but the older priests had fought back and had been killed by the Sky General.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but the voices were telling him to stay in the valley between the wind and fire; so that was where he was heading.

* * *

Pain was the first thing he had felt when he'd awaken one morning. As he sat up he saw a young boy with the most unusual color of hair he'd seen in this tribe. He'd been traveling for days helping people with what little money he had. He gave them food or money when he could. This boy had bright blue eyes that were dulling and hair that was almost red but closer to a blush color. Strawberry blonde. his mind supplied him as he began to explain to the youth that he had given away the last of his money and had no money to give him. The poor boy had looked devastated. He then looked around the shack that the child was living in. There were holes in the planks and his bed was made of straw. His clothes had holes in them and he was bare footed. He then taught the boy how to make some shoes so that his own feet wouldn't be so cold.

He then learned the boy's name. Yun. What a precious name.

He left Yun behind at the village thinking he'd be better off than with a clumsy former priest, but his mind kept going back to the boy every time he saw a small child in another village. How passionate those blue eyes would get when he'd speak or yell. He found himself wondering if he was getting enough to eat or if he was cold. One night after a very bad dream he stood and left where he was and headed back to Yun's village where he found the boy seemingly to be surviving just fine now that he didn't have to resolve to being a thief. However when he went to leave this time, Yun begged him to stay or let him come with Ik-su. That was when Ik-su saw how brave the boy was trying to be and yet he truly wanted to be with someone, even if that someone was him. Reluctantly he agreed for Yun to come with him.

It was the beginning of a friendship that would last for years.

* * *

One day, years after he had become Yun's guardian, Ik-su heard Yun yelling for him. He came out of their hut and found the boy using a cart to bring a couple of injured people to their home. As he examined the young woman, Ik-su found himself having deja'vu. There unconscious on the cart was the newly exiled Princess Yona.

 _It's begun._ was all he thought as he helped Yun bring her and the young man into their home. This would be the beginning of a long journey for the princess and as Yun began bandaging her wounds, Ik-su knew he'd be saying good-bye to his closest friend very soon.

* * *

It would be years later when everybody would see what Ik-su had seen years ago, the rising of the red haired princess. With her came the revealing of the four dragons, a raiju and a very clever young man. Everywhere she went, he companions were with her. She brought a peace with her that everybody had dreamed about. The neighboring countries stayed back when she took control away from her cousin and destroyed an invading army. The generals all helped her take control easily and with her new husband, they kept Kouka safe.

As she rose as the Queen of a powerful nation, Ik-suddenly couldn't help but wonder how all this was going to end. Her dragons loved her more that those that had followed Hiryuu. She also had the love of a man who had risked everything for her. The friendship of a young man who would ensure she was always safe and now had the eyes of a country on her. How ever her story would end, he knew that this time not just a small band of people would mourn flooding her. It would be All of Kouka that would mourn her loss; but that wouldn't be for years to come. He hoped any way.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Ik-su is so sweet. I wanted to show his sweet side in this chapter and leave out his clumsy side, we all know about that side of him. I also want to give him more of a background story since we didn't get much of one on him yet.

Also, if anybody wants to use his background story for a story of their own, just ask first. Thanks. ^_^


	13. The True Ruler

**Chapter 13** : _The True Ruler_

* * *

 **Long, long ago**

 **A bright red sun was eaten**

 **And the world was dyed black.**

 **Let's call the four dragons**

 **Bow our heads**

 **Let's bow our heads to the fire dragon.**

Red hair. That's all Kan Soo-jin could think when he first saw the crimson haired princess, the new daughter of the foolish Prince Il and granddaughter of King Joo-nam. His next one was of anger. _We are the fire Kami's children!_ he growled in his mind. _We should be the one's who produce the next red haired heir, not these fakes!_ The little girl squirmed in her grandfather's arms and made small noises of discontent before she was handed off to an attendant.

The next time the fire general saw her, she was two years old and playing in the gardens with the wind general's grandson, a commoner, and the son of Lord Yu-hon. The second prince was two years older than his cousin, but already Soo-jin could see the makings of a great leader in the boy. _And with the right influence I can get the boy to do my bidding, but how?_ was his thoughts on the subject when the boy's father came out and called him to his side, the child obeyed almost instantly. An evil idea began to twirl in his mind.

A year passed before Soo-jin put his plan into action. He contacted a contract killer from the Kai region, who went into Hiryuu Castle and killed the newly appointed King Il's wife before leaving evidence that it was Prince Yu-hon who hired the assassin; it would take a few years before said evidence was found. It would occur on the night of the Sky Festival. A fire would spread from Lord Yu-hon's study and decimate his chambers and part of the palace. It would be called an _accident_ , but General Soo-jin would know who did it. Having seen King Il enter his brother's rooms, the fire General had listened as the two brothers yelled at each other. Il accusing his brother of murdering his wife, Yu-hon had denied it; of course. Il had stabbed his brother with his sword before leaving in a fit of anger. Yu-hon, barely alive, had grabbed the edge of his desk to pull himself up, but had overturned it instead; a single candle caught the place on fire, killing Yu-hon. After the accident Soo-jin made sure Lord Su-won knew who killed his father. Now all he had to do was wait until the boy was old enough to kill King Il and see if he could control the boy from behind the scenes.

However nothing ever goes as planned.

* * *

Princess Yona escaped with the wind brat and what more, she saw everything. Su-won even admitted to it when asked by the wind brat! Kan Soo-jin always knew that boy would be a problem, but he hadn't imagined how much of a sore in his side Lord Hak would become. Without the Princess to be at her cousins side, and without the wind tribe's vote; Su-won couldn't become King. So, he had to ensure that vote was place by putting pressure on the old man and his grandson. Sometimes having a foolish boy as a son came in handy, as he found out when word of what Tae-jun had done came to him. Brilliant. Soon after the merchant having their accident on the road to Fuuga, Mundok gave into the pressure and casted his vote. Su-won became King.

But even he had a secondary option, after all if Su-won didn't rule the way he thought the boy should; he'd be forced to do his own coup d'etat.

* * *

War is never a good thing, but sometimes it was a necessary one. That's what Kan Soo-jin had believed when he and Li Hazara attacked Su-won and his men. The wind and earth tribe's came to his defence as the fire General tried to kill the new king. It didn't work as well as he thought it would. In fact, it was a disaster. The young king was smarter than he was given credit for. The fire tribe's soldier fought to gain control, only to fall at the enemy's hands. That was when he saw red hair in the midst of battle. Not just red though, blue, silver, green and gold as well. Princess Yona lived and though Su-won had killed her father, she was fighting by his side. The thunder beast swung his staff weapon at the Kai soldiers, wounding many.

* * *

It was at this time that Li Hazara retreated with his men, a smart move if Kan Soo-jin had thought about it; instead he ordered his men to continue fighting a battle they could not win and his men knew this; even if he refused to see it and because of his stubbornness he never saw it coming when his own men turned on him. Shock was evident on his face even as his men killed him. His only regret was having not killed Il himself and become the true ruler of this great nation.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Kan Soo-jin was a bit harder for me to do, but I'm happy with how this chapter came out. ^_^ The poem came from the manga.


	14. A Father's Love

**Chapter 14** : _A Father's Love_

* * *

When he first saw he it was the moment after she was born. Pulled from her mother's body and laid in his shaking arms, this tiny screaming being now depended upon him to ensure her safety. Her body was red and covered in afterbirth, her face was red from crying and her hair, her hair was a bright crimson color. It reminded him of the priest's prophesy and he wondered, could she really be the reincarnation of the first king? Really, it sounded absurd; but his father, King Joo-nam was convinced and eventually, so would he.

Her cries continued until she was taken by the midwife and cleaned with warm water, then handed to her father once again; this time covered in a royal purple soft blanket. Finally, her cries died down and very slowly those eyes of hers opened for the first time in this life and it made her father, Prince Il, gasp for breath. Violet eyes stared at him for the first time, blinked once before they closed and she began to softly sleep against his chest. In that very moment Il knew he'd do anything to ensure she lived a loved and carefree life.

Turning towards his exhausted wife, he very carefully handed their daughter to her. "She will be called Yona." he said as dawn's first light glanced upon Hiryuu Castle and the village below it.

* * *

Exhausted. That was what the now King Il felt as he listened to his daughter complain for the millionth time about something so small that it really didn't matter and truthfully he knew she didn't care about it either. Yona loved to be with him, but he couldn't have her next to his side all the time, otherwise he'd never get anything done. This was why he liked it when the generals would bring their children when they came for business, of course the only one she seemed to like being around was General Mundok's grandson, Hak. She and the young wind child had become fast friends the moment they had first met and that had made him so very happy, what's more she seemed to enjoy it when her cousin would come and visit, however he had a bad feeling that something more was developing on her end towards the young boy.

Perhaps he was too protective of her and that was why she seemed to enjoy to company of young boys instead of the company of girls her own age. Perhaps he should talk to General Joon-ji, he had heard he had a daughter the same age as his wonderful Yona.

So as morning turned to afternoon laughter could be heard throughout the palace and as it drew near to the King's library, Il's attention was caught as he watched his seven year old daughter run by his open library door with both Hak and Su-won chasing her, both laughing as a few moments later an exhausted looking Joo-doh came running after them; more than likely trying to keep the children out of trouble. He chuckled at the scene before he returned to his paper work.

* * *

Having heard that Yona was being terrorized by the young Lord Kan Tae-jun, King Il had left the chambers of his councilors to go find the young man and have a quick talk with him. His daughter didn't like being bossed around, nor bullied into doing something she obviously didn't want to do. He also knew the boy had an unnatural obsession with his very young daughter and it needed to be put to a stop. As he rounded the corner he saw Hak standing next to Yona with his arm around her, being a bit too familiar with her in his opinion. As he got close to them he heard what Hak was saying.

"...for you, too. Whose permission did you get to touch my princess?" he heard Hak.

 _His?_ he questioned before moving to a spot he would not be noticed. He wanted to see where this conversation went.

"You lying brat!" Lord Kan Tae-jun yelled at Hak.

"Its not a lie." Hak reiterated. "The princess and I had a commitment to each other in our childhood." he added.

King Il tried to recall of ever hearing anything about this. _Perhaps Yona already had somebody vying for her hand and I never knew it._ He chuckled at his thoughts. _Perhaps this is why Hak refused my offer earlier._ It made sense now. This made the King smile brightly.

"O-Oh...my!" he heard Yona say awful loudly. "Stop, we're out in public." she said this nervously.

"Princess...you...like...this guy?" Lord Kan Tae-jun questioned her disbelievingly.

"Um..." she said seeming to be unsure before saying. "Yes." softly. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Hak's protectively. "I like...I love him!" she proclaimed very loudly.

That was all King Il needed to heard. She was in love with Son Hak, then so be it, he'd ensure she'd be happy with him. He saw that the argument was beginning to escalating very quickly and he was needed to interfere before it got out of hand. By the end of the day he had Hak's promise to forever protect his daughter and very quickly he was going to ensure she and Hak would one day be happy together.

* * *

He knew Su-won had come to him for a reason that had nothing to do with Yona and for that he was happy. The young man began to tell him of the things he had seen in his travels, the people dying in the fire tribe because their leader wasn't giving them food or medical attention, how mothers were watching their babies die because of starvation and how women were going missing in the area around Awa Port and that pirates were suspected in these disappearances. He then began to pace as he got angry demanding to know why he wasn't helping the People of this country and why was he giving away lands to their enemies. He demanded to know the truth.

Il shook his head. "You wouldn't understand." he had said. "I must keep the peace, for Yona's sake."

"What about the sake of the people!" The boy turned young man had yelled at him.

He shook his head. "You know, that girl is the reincarnation of King Hiryuu." Il said softly, not sure if Su-won heard him. "One day she will become the blaze that will cleanse this country and fix my mistakes, but until that day comes I must ensure she is kept shade and happy."

He saw his nephews eyes widen with disbelief. "You are a fool." he said to him. "I want to know one more thing. Il looked at the young man waiting for him to continue. "Did you kill my father?" Il looked at him sadly and that was all Su-won needed as a confirmation before he pulled his sword from his hip and as a crash of lightning struck, flashing its light through the room, Il felt something hard and cold pierce his chest and he knew no more as he fell to the ground.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Okay, I admit that I could've made this chapter a tear-jerker but I really didn't want to. I hope everybody liked this chapter. I really wanted to do a chapter on Il and I'm happy with how it turned out. ^_^


	15. A Watchful Guardian

**Chapter 15** : _A Watchful Guardian_

* * *

It was a great honor to become the next General of the Sky tribe for Han Joo-doh a former farmer's son who had climbed his way up the military ranks since a young age. He was strong, fast on his feet and could take down an enemy soldier with duel-wielding swords quicker and more efficient than any other in Kouka. As such Lord Yu-hon employed him in becoming the guardian of his only son; Su-won. As he followed the young Lord around, making sure he stayed out of trouble, he was introduced to the new King Il and got a rare look at her royal highness; Princess Yona.

The Princess was sky of him, at first. Then slowly she showed her true colors, as she ordered him around as if he was one of her servants. At age two she had no concept of what a General was and so even as he tried to explain to her that he was a General and not a servant, her little face turned red from him not doing what she had asked him to do. The king and his brother only laughed at his exasperated look as he gave up when she began to pout and boy did she have that puppy dog look down. His resolve couldn't stand against it and thus made him go get the drink she wanted.

That was his first experience with the little crimson haired princess, but it wouldn't be his last.

* * *

A few years after meeting the princess, General Joo-doh was left looking for the young Su-won in the King's garden. He knew the young lord got so very excited when visiting his cousin, but he still wished the boy wouldn't go off on his own; even if it was the palace grounds.

As predicted, the boy was playing in the snow with his younger cousin who had just lost her mother. The queen was killed by an assassin, one reason he wanted to keep the boy in his sights. He was playing with her in the snow when her highness suddenly stepped onto the young grandson of the wind, General Mundok. The boy yelled at her only to get a ball of snow in his face. This began an epic snowball fight which he watched Su-won enjoy. The children's laughter was interrupted when Princess Yona suddenly fainted.

His heart rushed to his throat as he ran over to the children. "Joo-doh!" Su-won yelled with worry etching his voice.

He felt the Princess' head and found her to be incredibly hot. A fever. he thought with worry of his own. He had seen too many people die from a simple fever and knew this could get serious. Picking her up from the cold ground he ran her back to her chambers, quickly sending a servant to get a healer. A female healer walked into the room as a servant finished dressing the young child. He walked outside the room as Su-won sat down next to her. A few minutes later a cry came from inside from the Princess.

"Healer!" she cried out in panic. "You've got two more patients!"

He peered inside in time to see the woman rush over to the two boys inside. He quickly turned on his heel to inform Lord Yu-hon on what was going on with his son. When he arrived across the palace grounds to Yu-hon's personal study where he, General Mundok and the King were talking he went to one knee and bowed to the King and his brother.

"What is it?" Yu-hon demanded harshly.

"I am here to report that the Princess has become ill along with your son and the grandson of Lord Mundok." he reported feeling sweat run down the back of his neck.

Both the wind General and Lord Yu-hon excused themselves from the room. A deep sigh from the King made Joo-doh wonder why his majesty didn't seem to be worried about his daughter. Standing, he excused himself to follow. When he saw General Mundok come down the walkway from the room looking like a child who had been chastised, it took a lot to hold back a laugh. He stood outside as Su-won shouted that he would beat the sickness at his father who got the boy excited and as he peered inside the healer was giving the Lord a glare for getting the boy excited.

He stayed outside all afternoon after all visitors had left. When dinner was served he was surprised to hear that the Princess wasn't eating. Both boys tried to get her to eat but she refused. He heard the servants talk about the King not visiting his daughter and how they thought it was shameful, thinking it was because he was afraid to get sick. This caused Joo-doh to shake his head.

Later that night, the King did manage to visit the sick children and it left Joo-doh feeling better that the sweet Princess wouldn't be so sad now. He even laughed when he heard that she'd eaten the awful soup that the King himself had made.

* * *

As the years went by, General Joo-doh watched as the three children grew. Hak, the grandson of General Mundok, became the strongest warrior in all of Kouka; even earning the name raiju. Su-won became a traveler of sorts, constantly learning from the impoverished villages, helping them and trying his best to make things better for them. Princess Yona grew into a beautiful young woman who he didn't doubt would turn many heads once she was of age.

Then the night of the Princess sixteenth birthday changed everything. He knew what the young Lord was planing, but the Princess saw everything and then the young wind General, Hak, got involved. Things began to unravel quickly and it left his heart feeling torn. He had watched these children grow together, become friends, laughter together and even protect each other; but now all of that was being torn apart and in an instant his loyalty was tested.

He chose Su-won over the tearfilled eyes of the crimson haired Princess. The raiju could protect her. he thought as he protected his Lord and King.

* * *

During the next several months he would see the red haired exiled Princess once-in-a-while, she was almost always with her guardians and protectors. Her friends, became quite diverse. From the poor to the rich nobles of Kouka and even Xing. Joo-doh would hear of a crimson haired girl and her friends protecting villages of area's that were affected by bandits or uprising drug lords. She protected the water tribe, restored the fire tribes crops in the drought infested areas with a strange plant called Iza and mysteriously the Pirates that had been avoiding capture in Awa Port. It was simply amazing.

As the years began to go by, more and more rumors spread of the crimson haired Princess and her companions as they continued to improve the living conditions of those around them.

Then came war from the northern territory. The barbarians that lived in the northern lands of Kai invaded Kouka with unknown weapons that seemed to tear through their defenses. Joo-doh watched men die in an instant and found himself failing his king as Su-won was taken captive and Kuuto was raided below. The darkness of the situation seemed endless and impossible to overcome.

Suddenly help came in the form of the young exiled Princess. Never in his life had he been so happy to see the red hair of Princess Yona than at that moment as she swung her sword at the enemy. Her companions attacked the enemy as if they were nothing. The wind tribe came to her defence. The water tribe gave their assistance with Lady Lili leading the raiding party that headed towards Kuuto below Hiryuu Castle. In minutes, what had been an unmanageable fight turned into an easy battle as the silver haired man used his dragon scaled arm to take out dozens of troops at a time. The blue haired man only had to stare at the enemy and they fell around him and as his back was turned the golden haired man held a sword in one hand to take on those who would harm the blue haired man. The green haired one would literally fly overhead and rain down upon the enemy daggers that always hit their marks. Then there was the raiju, he was even more terrifying than usual as he brought his staff weapon down upon the enemy.

A feeling of utter joy reached into Joo-doh's soul and as the enemy surrendered to the crimson haired Princess, Joo-doh was even more thankful, now more than ever, that she had survived that night of pain. She had become stronger just for something like this.

As Su-won surrendered the throne to his cousin and left for exile, Joo-doh followed him with a feeling of relief as they both left the kingdom in better hands than what they had been in years before.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I'm on a roll this week with this story. If I keep this up I may finish this in three or four chapters. ^_^


	16. A Foreign Ally

**Chapter 16** : _The Foreign Ally_

* * *

Her kind eyes were what Tao saw first before she ever saw the red hair. It was just like the legends she had read about the dragon king and his warriors of old. The green haired man; Jae-ha was kind, but flirty. She could see how his eyes strayed to his master, but the way he flirted was more for show and seemed to old be used to annoy the raven haired man, Hak. Next was the silver haired man; Kija who was sweet and gentle with those around him, but there was a fierceness about him that had nothing to do with the dragon claw he had for his right hand. Then there was the mysterious man with his eyes covered and aqua blue colored hair, Shin-ah was a quiet soul, who seemed to just watch everything around him. Finally there was the golden haired youth; Zeno who seemed to always be cheerful and trying to make others smile, this was the man whose body was supposedly made of steel.

Upon meeting Princess Yona and her guardians, Tao believed that they could help her in getting Kouren to back down in her efforts of starting a war with Kouka, but it was only wishful thinking.

The first night that Yona and her companions had come to Xing, Tao's life had been put into danger. She watched as Zeno had held up the main beam of the building on his shoulders as it burned. The entire building was on fire, but he held the beam as if it wasn't burning his flesh. She felt tears run down her eyes as she thought that it would be her fault that the beasts of Kouka would die because of her. However he soon walked out of the burning building naked as the day he was born, and yet not a single part of his body was singe from the flames. His body had collapsed into a heap at the feet of his mistress who had thrown her cloak over him to hide his nakedness. It had been too dark for her to see, but later Algira had sworn he had seen scales on his entire body.

After they had been captured by Kouren and her men, the other three generals of the five stars, she found herself worried about Yona and her companions, especially since they'd been hurt when captured; however Yona was stronger than she seem, as she soon found out.

Years after the encounter with the crimson princess and her friends Tao would be asked by her own child as to how she had become friends with the Queen of Kouka and the dragon warriors, her answer would always be the same. She would look at her child, mirrored her own looks. "I once heard a story of a crimson haired princess with a pure heart who was helping those around her and so I asked for her and her beasts to help stop a war." She would then look at her sister, who would smile next to her.

"It was because of her that I remembered who and what I wanted to become in order to keep Xing safe." Journey would continue. "She helped us create a treaty with the then King Su-won, who would only create the treaty if both of us ruled together."

The two sisters, though not agreeing with each other all the time, would rule together and would keep the promises they made all those years ago in order to keep the peace between their countries; after all, they'd both seen the power the crimson haired queen held when her dragon warriors felt she was in danger and neither wanted that power to turn against them.

When word went out of the young queen's death and how the country was mourning her death, instead of preparing to attack Kouka when it was at its weakest; the duel ruling sister queens would place their men at the boarder not as a show of power or provocation, but as support; as they too mourned the loss of a great ally and friend.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the short chapter. It's only so short because there's not much known about the Xing arc yet since its still fairly new. I may do another one-shot of Tao and Yona later once that arc is over and done with.


	17. Forever Alive

**Chapter 17** : _Forever Alive_

* * *

Red hair haunted Zeno's dreams. For years and years all he could see was Hiryuu's red hair, violet eyes and his sad look that seemed to have been etched into his face when he had died. For awhile Zeno hadn't understood it; been after his brother's each died and he had been left alone to wonder the earth by himself, he finally understood the pain that Hiryuu had felt. Zeno realized that he couldn't die; not by choice, because after a couple hundred years Zeno got creative in trying to kill himself; but he couldn't die, no matter what he did.

Then he met Kaya. Things changed when he met her. His black and white view of the world became filled with with color once more.

His dreams; however, were filled with thoughts of red. Zeno had bad dreams, some of the battles he had fought next to his brothers and king; other, the more frightening ones, he was by himself getting cut up, hurt and sometimes he wondered how much pain it would take before he'd go crazy.

It was during these nightmares that his wife would awaken him. Kaya, his wonderful partner and wife, never asked him about the dreams. She'd hold him as he cried.

Then the color in his life vanished when Kaya, his wonderful Kaya, died.

He didn't know how long he had held her hand after she'd died, he knew it was long enough for her body to turn to bones. Her skin and organs had turned to dust. Her clothes had lost their color and had also begun to turn into dust. Their home was covered by ivy and the forest had already reclaimed their fields by the time he had let go of her hand and decided to bury her.

After that his heart felt broken. He couldn't understand why he was being forced to continue to live, that is until he had an epiphany, if his brother's descendants were born with the dragon powers of their ancestors then that meant that the contact between them and Hiryuu wasn't over. Hiryuu was going to come back!

He cried once he realized this. His family would be back together once more.

* * *

The moment he had first seen Hiryuu's reincarnation was six weeks after she had been born. He was hiding in one of the blooming cherry trees that was in the King's personal garden where Prince Il was holding his newborn daughter. The thick blossoms hid Zeno very well, but allowed him a perfect view of a crimson haired cooing newborn named Princess Yona.

As the young Prince Il sat under one of the blooming trees, Zeno looked down upon the child. His blue eyes met the tiny child's violet ones and instantly Zeno felt his begin to water. It was him. He was certain of it.

He remained hidden until nightfall when he ran silently through hidden passageways until he came to the Princess' room. He snuck a quick peak through an open widow and made a silent promise to keep her safe until she would need the power of the dragons. He quickly vanished from the palace after that.

* * *

One late afternoon three years after the young Princess' birth Zeno laid hidden away from prying eyes high above the King's garden in one of the unused towers. He had made it a rabbit to visit her once a year, six days after her birthday. It was his special time with her. Last year he had brought her a handmade decorative comb made from a whale bone that he had carved himself. He had put intricate designs in the bone and even got a jeweler to put in a couple gems into it. This year he had carved up a wooden comb, carved a dragon in it and had it stained red. It was beautiful and he hoped she'd like it.

Now was his moment as she played by herself near the koi pond. No guards were seen anywhere. Sneaking down the tower, he made his way into the garden and hid behind some bushes. He made a bit of noise, along with a whistle to gain her attention. He was planing to just leave the gift in its box and let her discover it, but the temptation to speak to her was too great.

Her red hair was the first thing he saw before he saw her eyes widen at him. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice so soft and childlike.

Xeon felt his cheeks heat up at her. She was so adorable! "I'm Ouryuu." he said matter-of-factly.

Her face suddenly lit up with joy as she gasped in surprise. "Like the Ouryuu in the story of the first King?" she asked as her eyes sparkled with her joy.

Zeno gave a nod. "Yes." he said with a smile. It wasn't a blatant lie, just not the full truth. He handed her the hand carved wooden box and waited for her to open it. "Sorry I'm late for your birthday. I hope you like this."

The small Princess opened the box, her eyes widening at the gift. "Pretty!" she exclaimed as she pulled the comb out and put it in her hair. She then jumped into Zeno's arms. "Thank-you Ouryuu!" she cried out as she hugged him.

"Princess?" came a voice from beyond the bushes.

Zeno sighed sadly and knew his time was being cut short with his mistress. "Right here!" she yelled as she ran out from behind the bush to the voice she recognized as her uncle's.

With that Zeno ran off. Though short was his visit with her, Zeno knew now for certain that she was who he had thought he to be. _I'll need to test her when she becomes older._ he thought with a mischievous smile. _Once she finds everybody we'll be a family again._ His smile suddenly fell. _Even if our time is short in the end._ He paused in his movements and found himself outside of Kuuto. "Zeno will enjoy it, even if in the end Zeno is by himself again. Zeno will protect the Miss. No matter what." he whispered the last part to himself.

* * *

Zeno watched in silence as Princess Yona got older and frowned at how spoiled she was. King Il was a good father. He gave his daughter everything her heart desired; however, he was a horrible King. The country was quickly falling apart. A rebellion was brewing in the fire and sky tribes. Drugs were being smuggled into the water tribe, thus poisoning the tribe's people. The ore was drying up in the earth tribe while a traitor was kidnapping young women and selling them to Kouka's enemies. The only tribe that was doing well and was truly an ally to the King was the wind tribe.

Zeno found himself liking the wind tribe's newest leader, a young orphaned boy who was adopted by the previous tribal chief. His name was Hak and Zeno believed the boy to be a breath of fresh air. He was stronger than most were naturally. He was fast on his feet and even fast in his thinking process. He had been tested in mock battles and had always come out as the winner. He was a devoted protector and from what Zeno had seen, was in love with the Princess.

Young love. Zeno had first thought when he had discovered Hak's secret. It was cute how he'd tease the Princess and adorable when she'd retaliate.

Then came the night of Princess Yona's sixteenth birthday. Zeno saw how everything transpired. He almost intervened when he saw Yona get tied up by the guards and was about to be killed when suddenly Hak appeared out of thin air, literally. He knocked the enemy away from his mistress with his large spear-like weapon. He was quick like lighting. Striking fear into the sky tribe guards as he attacked like a beast ready for the kill. Then as Zeno saw the cousin appear and listened to him say that the king was dead, he saw something snap in the boy as he went in for the kill; however it wasn't meant to be as Hak was forced to flee with Princess Yona.

This was the moment when their adventure and journey would begin.

* * *

Years after Yona was exiled and later became Queen, Zeno found himself always waiting for the moment when he'd once again be alone. Yona then had a baby, a sweet little boy who looked a lot like his father, Hak. His brothers found wives or at least Shin-ah and Kija did. They even had a child each, neither gained the power of the dragon, something that both made them happy and worried everybody. Jae-ha even began to think about settling down once Yun and his wife had a daughter.

Peace reigned and the neighboring countries kept to their treaties made under Su-won's rule. Xing became their largest ally with both sister's ruling peacefully together. Kouren became more subdued after the incident where she'd tried to start a war against Kouka. Yona having taught her that there was another way to do things than the way she'd been. Tao was the gentler out of the two rulers and had quickly become Yona's closest friend, next to Lady Lili. Kai on the other hand was constantly being watched because it could not be trusted. The country was always at war with itself and that left everybody weary.

Then the day came when Yona did not awaken. It hurt all around. Jae-ha cried the hardest next to Hak. Both Kija and Shin-ah mourned in their own ways. While Zeno felt as if his world was once again shattering around him. He'd known it was coming, for weeks she'd been acting as if she was ill. Now she was gone, just like Hiryuu.

After Hak's death the four dragons were about to separate once more, however Kija's promise made him bring both Zeno and Shin-ah with him. A decade after Yona's death Jae-ha had come to visit the Hakuryuu village, having never married he had no son, however when he'd arrived he held a small bundle in his arms that had green hair and the dragon leg. He refused to raise the boy near or around his old village; instead he had stolen the boy in the night and come to the safest place for the next Ryokuyuu to be raised. It was no surprise that soon after the next Seiryuu and Hakuryuu were born after Jae-ha had arrived. A decade later and Zeno found himself burying his last brother, though the eldest Jae-ha had lived the longest out of the three leaving Zeno to be the sole survivor of their family. He stayed for awhile, mostly because he was welcomed and could help the three young boys understand themselves and their past the best; however after a century, Zeno decided to travel and left Hakuryuu village.

* * *

Bright violet eyes starred up at the sky as a plane passed overhead. White puffs of air come out of a mouth as the little girl exhaled. Long red hair was drawn back into a braid was covered by a green handmade cotton cap. Ear muffs covered tiny ears, keeping them warm from the cold. Next to her was a second one, a little boy with straight chin length red hair and the violet color reflected in his own eyes. The twins smiled at each other as they waited for the light, for them to walk, to change.

Across from them sitting on the bus stop bench was a young blond teen with his long hair pulled into a low ponytail, a green scarf wrapped around his neck and a heavy tan coat over his body to keep him warm from the cold winter day. How blue eyes shined with joy as a bright smile spread across his lips as he saw the two crimson haired teens across from him. He really wanted to laugh because the fates had to have a sense of humor.

 _Twins!_ Zeno thought joyously. _I never saw this one coming!_ He brought the book he had been reading up to his face and began laughing. He boarded the bus at the same moment that the two red heads took off across the street. His smile never leaving his lips. He supposed it was time to find his brothers once again and couldn't wait to see where this adventure took them.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So this chapter was a bit more than I was going to do, but I'm glad I continued with it. So I'm now done with this story; which means I'll start another Miscellaneous story after Emerald Waves is completed. It'll be a one-shot Su-won/Yona story.


End file.
